Innocent Lust
by xChewy
Summary: Two different sides of the spectrum; purity and desire. When one wants the other, it will stop at nothing to satisfy itself; no matter what that may mean. One sided Bryan/Kevin, mentions Tala/Kai. First Blitzkrieg attempt, don't be too harsh.
1. Strawberries

Bryan's POV

Teehee. First fic with Bryan in it. I hope he's not too out of character; I tried to keep him the cold hearted bastard that he is. Concept of Bryan/Kevin goes to Blitzkrieg Demolition Girl. (Awesome pairing, honey, keep up the good work.)

There are mentions of Kai/Tala, but this story is probably just going to be from the points of view of Kevin and Bryan. I refrained from swearing best I could, (I believe I mean the 'f' word) but there is definitely some sexual references. Bryan is such a cold hearted pervert.

THIS IS ONE-SIDED. I don't know if I'm going to make them fall in love, because it's so damn interesting this way, but tell me what you think in a review, okay? Enjoy!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Bryan's POV._

Tala is a close-minded, self-absorbed, egg-sucking prick.

Yeah, you read that correctly. And I'm sure now you're raging mad, because you're probably some Tala fangirl. If so, I have only one question for you; Why? Why the hell are you attracted to that little bitch? He slapped me in public today. _Slapped_. Like a schoolgirl. And when I recovered from it and started laughing? He cut me off from team funding for a week. How the hell am I supposed to pay for upgrades to my Hummer? I just bought the damn thing, I want to fix it up, and he cuts me off.

… Still don't believe me? Fine. Let me define it for you;

Tala is close minded because he can't let go of the past and except new things. He's picky about every guy he meets, he's afraid to try Chinese food, and he won't wear something other then the color orange. He's self absorbed because frankly, he spends about an hour in front of the mirror in the morning and he can't stop talking about how he manages such 'perfect' hair. And egg sucking? Well… okay, that one was a bit of a cheap shot, but I don't care.

Anyway. We were downtown looking for something to eat when it all started. This must have been… oh, I'd say two weeks ago. We were passing a corner market, and I specifically remember the smell of fresh fruits when I saw him. He was inside with that annoying girl from his team, the one with pink hair. She hates me for what I did to Rei Kon all that time ago, so I just hunched my shoulders and kept walking until he came into my sight. He was short and cute, with huge violet eyes and a smile that had my heart almost thawed when I saw it. He was holding a huge strawberry, probably the size of his palm, in his tiny hands. I was in love.

Or so I thought. Honestly, I've never really been in love before. Not true love. But when I saw this kid, who I later found out actually wasn't that much younger then me, I flipped. I stared directly at him as I walked, craning my neck to keep him in sight, and as I moved I failed to notice anything but him. Mistake. The next thing I knew, I was flat on my back on the sidewalk, with apples showering down on me. I fumbled back to my feet, not hearing the man shouting at me, but cutie was gone with his bitchy teammate.

Tala bitched the whole way back. _I can't believe you did that, _And, _You're such a dumbass, Bryan._ I ignored him. That smile, those violet eyes, and strawberries all over the place. I couldn't shift my mind to anything else. Maybe I wasn't in love, I thought. Maybe I'm just hot for him. It. Hot for it. I don't really see the neko-jin as a person, actually. Something that perfectly cute and small can't possibly be human. And yet, he stuck in the back of my mind for the next two days. I started dragging Tala and Ian to small Chinese joints, hoping to adapt to that cuisine. Maybe if I met him again, I could impress him and get him into bed. If he was even gay. God, I hope he is. I couldn't give less of a shit how nice he is, or if he's funny or smart, I just want to satisfy this longing. And until I do, it's only going to get worse.

As of tonight, I have grown absolutely obsessed. For the first two weeks I ignored the lust, but I think sometime earlier this evening, it stopped mattering. I had to at least know his name; I would be fine with that for a while. I went online and found pictures of the White Tiger team after battles, during interviews, and in random media snaps. And there he was all over again, and up until now he's been in my constant thoughts; Kevin. It had a name now, I could call it that; Kevin. I want to meet Kevin.

And I want to punch him, too. How dare he stick in my mind like this? I don't want to be obsessed with a short, small, little… helpless… tied up…

Gah! There I go again! I was afraid that if I didn't get help soon, I would end up raping the kid. It helped at first, knowing that if I did that he would no longer be innocent. He was even cuter when I thought him to be innocent. But the thought of him being so naive made me think of him being vulnerable, and if he were vulnerable then I could over power him, and if I overpowered him, I would end up raping him anyway. So it was a vicious circle of lust, longing, and self-hate. God, I want to bang him…

Now where was I… Oh yeah, Tala sucking eggs. Well, I managed to roam away from the computer, daydream all sorts of things about how I would hold the kid, what I would do to him, and what I would make him do to me. I was rummaging through the fridge and in came Tala, holding in his hands a picture I had printed of Kevin.

"What the hell is this?" He had asked impatiently. When he recognized the look on my face – the panic, the worry – he smiled.

"No. Way." He cooed, suddenly giddy with joy. "You like this little brat? Oh, ooh, this is too rich. Bryan wants the little neko!"

And I told him it was better then taking it up the ass from Kai. That's when he slapped me. And here we are now, me glaring at him as he gloated in his new knowledge of my 'crush', and how he had cut me out of the team funding for a week; like I had earlier stated.

"Shut up, Tala." I growled.

"No, no, this is great. What are you going to do, kidnap him? Tie him up and gag him? _Rape_ him? Because let's face it, Bry, that's the only way you're going to get any from him."

I faltered, aware that the look of longing was returning to my face as Tala spoke. I _did_ want to tie him up and rape him. I blinked back my facial expression and glared at him. I couldn't let Tala know that I had been planning something similar. I didn't want him to know any more then he already did.

"Aw, don't worry Bryan. I'm sure he'll magically _not_ be afraid of you when you meet him. It's not like you're _intimidating _or anything." Tala laughed, and I fought the urge to smack him with all of my might. He would pay in due time. All good things come to those who wait, right? So how long do I have to wait for a bus to hit him? Or rather, how long to I have to wait to find Kevin in a back alley somewhere, when he's alone?

"It's none of your damn business, Tala. Butt out."

"Oh," Tala laughed, leaning on the counter for support as he cackled, "Oh you sound just like Boris. You know, I bet he could give you some times on how to seduce the kid."

I stormed out of the kitchen leaving him to howl with laughter. Fine. Let him enjoy this moment. When I win Kevin over and walk into the room with the little cutie clinging lovingly to my arm, let's see how funny Tala thinks it is. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Tala thought Kevin was out of my league. Well to hell with him; that kid is as good as mine.

And until then, I was going for a walk.

-x-x-x-

_Kevin's POV._

I'm _so_ tired of hearing about this tournament. Lee can't get over it; the Bladebreakers are sucking this year, and it might end up being us against the Blitzkrieg boys. Well la-dee-flippin-da, Leeroy, I can't _wait_ to have the shit beat out of me by a bunch of huge, steroid-induced lump heads. Well… minus Ian. He's not much taller then me, anyway.

Whatever. Since this became a possible reality, we've been training non-stop. Lee's been stressed about it, Gary's been eating more then usual, and Mariah won't stop warning about what happened to Rei the first time anyone ever faced them. Who did that again? His name started with a B. I don't really care, anyway, it's not like I'll be facing him. I might not even face anyone, depending on how Lee thinks it'll turn out. He doesn't have any faith in me.

At the moment, I'm standing outside a shop window, watching one of the many television screens inside. I can see my breath rising before me each time I exhale, it's that cold. I pulled my jacket around myself tighter and cuddled into my scarf.

God, its freaking cold in Russia. And it's been cloudy every day except for one morning two weeks ago. Mariah dragged me out to some corner market and I found the biggest strawberry I'd ever seen. I don't even know how produce can grow in such a cold place, but it was tasted alright. I remember we left just as some idiot caused a shipping guy to drop two boxes of apples outside. I wanted to go look, but Mariah dragged me out the other door. She ruins everything.

And god, has it been boring since. Boring enough for me to take a walk, at least. I turned away from the store window when a commercial came on; the one that Mariah thought was adorable last night. I hated it. The pavement was slippery beneath my feet; black ice. I swore and slowed my pace. The streets began to empty as the sun set, and I turned down an almost empty street with my eyes on the pavement cautiously, but apparently, my concern was ill-fated anyway. Not looking up had me failing to notice the man rushing toward me until we collided. My feet slid out from beneath me and I fell forward, throwing my hands out before myself. When I hit the sidewalk, I couldn't feel the gravel and ice cutting my palms, knees, and shins. I felt it immediately afterward and swore repeatedly, rolling onto my back. I pulled up, catching my balance long enough to recognize that the man who had run into me had kept running out of sight, before I tipped back.

And I didn't fall. I felt two large hands catch hold of me just below my arms and hold me up easily. The fingers on the hands gripped my underarms tightly, and for a moment I thought they weren't going to let go, until I was lifted back to my feet and set down. I turned immediately and faltered, forgetting the blood that ran down my shins and across my palms.

Bryan. He stared down at me with surprise and something else, something I couldn't make out. I blinked, awkwardly.

"Um…" I said, scooting back away from him. He towered above me, and I must admit, I was scared as hell. I could see him reaching for me, but I didn't seem to recognize that I should pull away. Not until he caught my wrists, at least, but by then it was too late. He held my hands up to the fading light and examined the cuts closely, remaining completely silent. He ran a thumb across each palm, over the cuts, and I flinched, inhaling sharply. He seemed to shiver at that moment, eyes flickering up to take in my face. They were piercing light blue, so bright and clear and sharp that I swallowed. Jesus H. Christ, I thought he was going to kill me.

And then, without warning, he dropped my hands. With one final long look, he flashed me a creepy smile and took off running passed me. I didn't look, so shocked that I just stared absently ahead of me until I heard a woman stop and ask me if I was alright. Did I need a doctor? No, I said hastily, and took off running in the opposite direction as the Blitzkrieg boy. What was wrong with that guy? What a creep, I hope I never see him again. Oh, wait… I might see him at the tournament.

Shit.

-x-x-x-

_Bryan's POV._

I touched him.

I touched him I touched him I touched him. He was hurt, bleeding, and he almost whimpered when I touched his cuts. God, I want more. But I couldn't just take him there. I stopped myself, knowing that there would be a better time. The Bladebreakers are blading like shit this year, and if they just lose this next match I'll be able to see Kevin more often.

Did you see his eyes? Good lord they were beautiful. He shouldn't be allowed out like that; people should have to pay to see something so amazing. I'm still tingling from the contact; his hands are so much smaller then mine, and I _held_ him. Merciful cheesecake, I _held _him. (I think just touching him as made me so giddy that I'm actually saying things like 'merciful cheesecake'. Shut up.)

So now I have a problem. Raping him was one thing; I could just tie him down and have my way, and then leave. But now? Now I want to cuddle with him. Tala's solution was to knock him out, but… I don't think I want to do that. I want to hear him purr. Don't they purr when they're happy? Aw… I can feel the gentle vibrating now. I think I'm going soft for this kid… Must… imagine… hardcore… bondage!

… Ah, that's better. But what am I supposed to do now? He probably thinks I'm a freak. No, he definitely does. I saw that look in his perfect eyes. He probably doesn't want to see me ever again. But… Damn it! Now that I've built up all this lust and hope, I can't just let him slip away. I'll have to find away to get him to like me in the finals… What does he even like? I made the mistake of asking Tala.

"Eh. Sugar? He looks like the kind of kid to eat to much sugar."

"Tala, he's fifteen," I countered, "and I'm not going to use candy to lure him. That's way to cliché."

"Well I don't know, Bryan. Ask Kai to ask Rei or something."

"Why don't you? You're sleeping with hi-"

"Don't." Tala snapped, shooting me a warning look. I rolled my eyes.

"There's got to be a way to get him to like me." I mumbled.

"Maybe he _likes_ being tied up." Tala suggested passively, though I could see he was trying not to smile. "Maybe you should just go with plan A and rape him."

"Oh go to hell." I growled coldly. And yet, I suddenly wanted that to be true so much that I had to get up and leave the room. Damn red-headed prick. Damn him to hell.

I awoke the next morning to find a large picture of Kevin taped to my ceiling. I stared up at it, startled, until I recognized that it was just paper on the wall, and that Tala had to die.

-x-x-x-

_Kevin's POV._

"Oh _hell_." I growled, crossing my arms over my chest. The bandages that wrapped around my palms brushed against my upper arms and irritated my skin, but I was too pissed to pay it any attention. The Bladebreakers had lost; the final round of the world tournament would be between us and the Blitzkrieg boys. While my teammate cheered, I slid down behind he sofa and let the pissed expression fade into worry.

What if I saw Bryan again? He had stuck in my mind since the episode at the street corner, and it still scared me; how close he had been, how he had touched my like that. I wouldn't be surprised if the cuts on my hands were infected because of him. Dumb prick.

Dumb scary prick. I shivered and sighed, picking at the bandages on my shins. Mariah had freaked when I came home all bloody the other night. She said I couldn't take the bandages off for another two days. I hadn't cared; I just nodded absently, to absorbed in the thought of what had happened to formulate a sentence.

Ian was a prick. Tala was creepy. Spencer didn't talk. And Bryan? Bryan wants to kill me. What else could that look have meant? I've never seen it before, not from anyone. It was like he wanted to beat me up, and then something else. Something that I still couldn't understand, and it was driving me crazy.

Eventually, we all ate and went to bed. "Training tomorrow," Lee had said as we split into our own rooms. I needed all the sleep I could get, and yet I couldn't even keep my eyes closed. Oh no, oh crap, oh _shit_. Bryan was going to kill me if I had to face him in the tournament. He would use that scary wind move and cut my limbs off, and then slit my throat. And I would die in a bloody, spurting mess of a gore and… death. I stared at the wall beside the bed, clutching the blankets, my lower lip quiver. Crap crap crap. Crap to the power of ten billion trillion. Every time I closed my eyes, I could see his eyes, so piercing blue that I had to open my eyes again. I got so tired that I almost wanted to cry, and when I still couldn't fall asleep, I sat up and turned on the light. I would read myself to sleep.

-x-x-x-

_Bryan's POV._

"_Yes!_" I blurted, pushed the wheeling chair away from the computer and spinning in a circle while I pumped my fist in the air. I had woken after a long deep sleep, full to the bring with the most wonderful dream. In it, I had come home to find everyone gone, and when I came into my bedroom, there was Kevin on the bed, arms tied behind his back, duct tape across his mouth. His cheeks were flushed and he had been crying, but at the sight of me he seemed too happy to even moan for help. What had happened after that, I'm afraid to say, is fan service, and I don't think you deserve to know it.

I had slid out of bed and opened an internet browser lazily, checking updates on the Bladebreakers; this has become habit, as I've grown obsessed with the thought of meeting Kevin in a match and whisking him up and away from everyone else. I've been working on a new move, and if I execute it perfectly, I may just be able to make a certain little green-haired cutie vanish… Only I would know where to find him, of course.

The news of the Bladebreakers tying with their opponents and failing out of the run had left me giddy. I glided down the stairs and into the kitchen before the others, and whipped up a hardy breakfast of eggs and pancakes. Then I went for a run. I came home and took a shower, and _hummed_. Which, mind you, is as close to singing as I'm ever going to get. The rest of the day moved by like a song; I trained, I surfed the internet, I argued with Tala about my crush, I returned to my room and day dreamed about Kevin with a choke-ball and collar, and then finally, I fell asleep. My dreams consisted of the same thing the ones the night before had had, only this time, Kevin wasn't tied up; he just slid into my arms and started making out with me. I woke up cuddling a pillow, imagining how his small body would feel beneath mine, or on top of my chest. I wanted it so badly that I had to go for another run to relax.

Three more days, I thought happily. Three more days, and I'll be able to see him again. Winning the tournament didn't matter to me. I just wanted to win over the little boy on the White Tiger team. I wanted to face him. I wanted to use my move, to blow so much dust and debris into the air that no one can see, and then I'll sweep his small body straight to me, and we'll vanish together.

Suddenly, I was graced with the mental image of a strong window blowing the soft hair from his face. What was once one violet eye became two, and I was overcome with the urge to see his full face. _All in good time_, I thought impatiently, not wanting to wait a moment longer. I had to vent this lust somewhere before I did something really stupid.

So I trained and ran and ate and slept. Two days left, one and a half, one day before the tournament. I was so cheerful the day before that Tala made a show of it, and before I knew it, Ian knew about my fetish. Together, the pair made a mockery of me. Revenge became more important for a short time, and I managed to throw Ian against a wall and chuck a glass of milk at Tala's head. I felt better, despite the extended week of no team funds. Just sixteen hours, and I would be able to see him again. So I returned to my room and began to plot. What would I say? How would I get him alone so I could say anything in the first place? How would I seduce him, when he could so easily seduce me just by smiling that adorable smile?

I began to brood, recognizing how difficult this was going to be. I was encouraged, however, by the thought of hearing his young, smooth voice cry my name, or the feeling of his warm back beneath my hands as I held him down before me.

And suddenly, with this thought in the front of my mind, a plan began to unfold.

-x-x-x-

_Kevin's POV._

"You look like shit, Kev. Maybe you shouldn't be battling today."

I perked up considerably. I hadn't been sleeping much the last three days, as you might imagine. But Lee's comment instilled hope in my heart, and I had to catch myself before he changed his mind.

"Yeah… I don't know what it is, I just feel really awful."

Mariah was on me in an instant, her hand on my forehead. "You don't feel hot. But maybe I should get the thermometer just in case."

"No, I just haven't been sleeping. That's all."

"Well why not?"

Lee lowered the paper and locked his gaze onto me. I was aware of the shadows beneath my eyes, and the bloodshot look to them. I was conscious that my hair was messy and that I hadn't eaten as much as I normally did. How could I, knowing that someone as scary as Bryan Bolkov was going to brutally murder me?

"I guess… I've just been nervous about the tournament." Okay, improvise. That's good. Just keep it within logic.

"Well… The Blitzkrieg Boys are pretty tough, but we can take 'em. Just remember, we're the White Tigers; cut throat and cunning."

"Yeah, right Lee. I know." And I did. It was the description a popular beyblading magazine had given us. Apparently, we're more popular than we had previously thought.

"Well if you don't feel up to it, Gary can take your place. I just thought you be all up for the glory." Lee mumbled, putting the paper down and looking back over his strategy write-ups. He had certainly crumbled easily, but I'm pretty sure he still thinks Gary is stronger then me. Bastard. Oh well, at least I'm out. _I am up for the glory, _I though bitterly, _just not getting maimed. _

I stood and crossed my arms over my chest. It was freezing in here, all of a sudden. I paced out of the room and to the window, falling onto the window bed carefully. I pulled my legs up underneath me and kept my arms tightly wrapped around my chest. Rain drilled down, blurring the glass panes and sending streaks of ice cold water trailing down before me. I looked to my knees and found a blanket folded neatly beside me. Scooping it up, I draped it around my shoulders and cuddled into it, leaning against the window frame beside me. Without the stress of being killed by Brian in a match, I drifted to sleep rather quickly.

The ensuing dreams, however, were provocative and thoroughly disturbing. I couldn't move, as though I were being tied down to something. I couldn't make a sound, either, no matter how loud I screamed. And towering over me with a cleaver in his hand, was Bryan. His smile, his eyes, that sneer as he lifted the blade high above his head. I awoke with a start just as he was pulling it down toward my face, and found myself in a cold sweat on the window bed.

The rain had stopped, frozen into snow, that had already begun to cake everything by at least a foot. I blinked several times and sat up. The lights were all out except for the one in the kitchen. I had probably been asleep for a few hours, and Mariah, Lee, and Gary were still trying to figure out the plan for tomorrow. I sighed and swallowed hard, standing with the blanket still tightly wrapped around my shoulders. To hell with preparation, I'm taking a Tylenol PM and going to bed. This is insane.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

cough Yeah. I wanted to write this 'pairing' really badly after I found out it was a possibility. Thanks for the ideal, BDG! (I refuse to spell your whole name. I'm so non-conformist.)

Also, did you guys know they're making a FOURTH SEASON OF BEYBLADE?

I freaked out when I heard. Hell. I'm still freaking out. -giggle-


	2. Clocktower

Bryan's POV

Thank you for the reviews! This story is so fun to write, because I'm obsessed with Kevin and Bryan is like, my second most favorite character. I think this is a good introduction for me to write for the Blitzkrieg Boys. What do you guys think about that?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Bryan's POV._

Why do they always paint bathroom this color?

Why is that ceiling light not working?

Why did that choose that color tile for the floor?

_Why is Kevin not here yet?!_

I've been standing here for an hour. I saw him with a Coke earlier, and this is the closest bathroom to the White Tiger's locker room. My back is getting sore; I've been leaning against the wall around the corner for too long. But I'm afraid to leave; the first matches start soon, and if he doesn't show up, I'll have to come up with a new plan.

Wait… Oh my god! The door is opening! I can't see who it is though. Please, please, _please_…

Uggh. Just a fan. "No, you may not have my autograph. Piss off." I spit at him, watching his face fall. He turns away and goes into a stall. As I watch the door to the stall he entered angrily, the door opens again. Before I can even pay it any attention, in paces the boy I've been waiting for; all five feet of him. He doesn't notice me; he just slides in front of a mirror and starts messing with his hair. I want to ruffle it, it's so cute. It dawns on me then that there are bathrooms in the locker rooms, and I suppress a swear. So it was pure luck that he ended up here. Maybe he just wanted to get away from bitchy teammate. I don't blame him.

He turns. There he is, that clear face, those gorgeous eyes, and what's this? He hasn't been sleeping much? Poor thing. It's about then that he notices me, and freezes. Fear rushes onto his face. He stops completely, arms frozen at his sides as he stares at me, wide-eyed. Well, now or never.

"Hey-"

A loud flush. The kid in the stall is done. I clam up, keeping my eyes fixated on Kevin as the boy leaves the stall, washes his hands, and looks awkwardly between myself and the most adorable neko-jin ever born. I shoot him a quick glare and he races out. I think my staring at Kevin kept him frozen still, so I'm glad that I can be so scary. But now I don't want him to be afraid of me. I want to cuddle up with him and hear him pure. So I try again.

"Um… Hi."

Way to go, Casanova. He swallows.

"Uh…"

How cute! He's speechless too! I'm getting cocky and I recognize it, and keep my reserve.

"Are you battling?" Aha! A reasonable question. My heart sinks as he shakes his head no, a little too quickly. I think I'm frowning now, and moving toward him. He's backing away. No, no, stand still! I just want to touch you, just one more time…

"Go away!" He snaps. I blink. He's pressed against the wall, and I'm only a foot from him. Shit, Bryan, make this right or you'll never see him naked!

"No, I just-"

But he's not listening. He's darting past me. Instinctively, I reach out and catch his upper arm, pulling him back too me. My god, he's so light, it would be so easy to just throw him to the floor and have my way.

"Lemme _go_!" He cries. I can tell that he's horrified. Don't be, please! Please just listen to me, I just want to have sex! Is that so bad? I tug him back and press him against the wall. He's kicking now, and as he opens his mouth to call for help, I feel myself clap a hand over his mouth. He kicks harder.

"Listen, I don't want to hurt you!" I snap. White lie. I have a thing for bondage, and it involves abuse. But I definitely can't say that now. He doesn't stop kicking and I'm panicking. What if someone else comes in?

"Okay, if you just listen to what I have to say I'll let you go. Deal?" I ask quickly, feeling the worry mount in my stomach. He hesitates and nods. His lips are so soft against my hands! He's so small, I'm covering the whole lower half of his face. God, why is that such a turn on for me?

I pull my hand away. He bites his lip and fights a whimper. He's so scared, I feel awful about that. I loosen my grip on his arm, but there's no way I'm letting him go. His warmth is making me all fuzzy inside.

"I don't want to hurt you, okay?" I repeat. He just looks at me. He blinks. His eyes look like they might start watering. If he keeps this cuteness up, I'm going to get wood.

"I just… I want you."

Wait… what? Did I just say that? He's wondering the same thing, I can tell. 'I want you'? Who the hell says that? His eyes are even wider now, his face pale. Come on, kid, please tell me you want it as badly as I want to give it. Please tell me you've been secretly feeling the same way, so we can go find a storage closet somewhere and mess around until everyone in the whole stadium is long gone. Please, please, please.

"Wha-… bu-… No!" He cries. His voice breaks. I'm so overcome with longing and horror that I can't speak. No? He doesn't want it? Aren't I attractive enough for him?

"No, let go of me!" He snaps again, as if he didn't already crush my hopes. He pulls himself out of my grip and darts across the room. I have my senses back now, or at least, enough to turn and call after him.

"You'll change your mind!"

Okay. I recognize that I sounded extremely angry when I said that. And that my fists are now clenched and I'm shaking with rage. But he will, won't he? He'll come back and apologize, and let me handcuff him to something sturdy. He'll come back. But the thought isn't calming me. I turn, roar with anger, and pound a fist into the door of the closest stall. It dents drastically, leaving a huge indent where my fist hit. I hardly feel the throbbing of my knuckles. Now the anger is overcoming the hope and eagerness.

How dare he? How dare that little _brat_ turn me down? He'll pay. I'll make him pay. Oh yes, he'll be sorry. I smile, and begin to laugh sadistically. I look at the same mirror he had checked his hair in, and slammed by fist into it. It cracked in a starburst effect, three pieces falling into the sink below. He'll pay. He'll be sorry. I'll _make_ him sorry.

-x-x-x-

_Kevin's POV._

Holy _shit_! I can't believe what just happened. I'm shaking uncontrollably. I tighten the ball I'm curled into and lean into the lockers more heavily. I'm in a corner, out of sight from Lee and Mariah. They don't know I'm back yet. I hold my breath and stare wide-eyed at the floor.

I thought he wanted to kill me. Was that what the other look meant, the one I couldn't figure out? He wants to have _sex_ with me? That's… that's so gross! I'm a guy, _he's _a guy! That's so wrong! I mean, I have nothing against homosexuality. Really, I don't. But I'm _not_ gay. I have a girlfriend back home. I miss her so much right now, like somehow her being here would deter Bryan completely. Call me naïve, but I don't even really know how gay people have sex… okay, I do, but I don't want to think about it. And Bryan wants to do that to _me_? Why is he so interested in me? I should report him. I should get a restraining order, I should tell Lee and Mariah. But I can't move from the spot I'm in. I keep shaking. Now I'm even more afraid of the Blitzkrieg Boys.

Damnit. Where is Gary? He's huge, he'll protect me. He always protects me. Where could he possibly be, I need him more then ever now!

-x-x-x-

_Bryan's POV._

"Bryan, what did you do?!" Tala barked. I closed the door to the locker room slowly behind me. An unnatural calm swept over me. I smiled.

"What ever do you mean, Tala?" I ask, perhaps too innocently. His glare intensifies.

"They found the big White Tiger unconscious in an empty hallway. You did that, didn't you?"

I smile. Oh, yes I did. I found out that Gary was blading in Kevin's place, and I flipped. So what? Now Kevin will have to face me. And I'll have him.

"What makes you think I did anything? The fat bastard probably just ate himself into sedation."

Ian smirks. Tala glares at him momentarily before looking back at me. "They'd better not be able to trace it back to you. If we get disqualified because you want to rape a little kid, you'll be sorry as hell."

"Whatever." I roll my eyes, irritated with his worrying. We'll be fine. By the time Gary wakes up to tell what happened, I'll have taken Kevin and the two of us will have disappeared for good. But I'm not saying that to Tala. He rolls his eyes.

"I assume you'll take the match against your little lover?"

Damn him repeatedly. His saying that just reminded me of Kevin's reaction to my confession. That look of horror and disgust, him shouting _No!_ and running away. I clench my teeth absent mindedly. Forget cuddling, I'm going to be mean. I'm going to hurt him.

I sit down on the bench and take out my blade, studying it. This just isn't fair. How am I supposed to get such a fragile thing to love me? I get that I'm intimidating, but why can't he see through that? I guess I'll let my match with him decide how I'm going to treat him once I have him to myself. Maybe he'll turn around when he see's what I'm capable of. Maybe he'll recognize his feelings for me.

Or maybe not. But time will tell. I know I've been saying that a lot, but it's true. Look at what time has shown so far; I'm completely obsessed with another human being for the first time in my life, and he's horrified of me. I didn't know any of that three weeks ago. It happened with time. So we'll just have to wait and see.

"Okay." Ian mumbled. I looked up to find the clock reading twelve in the afternoon. "Time to go."

I smile. _Time to claim him_, I inwardly correct.

-x-x-x-

_Kevin's POV._

I'm still shaking. All around us are screaming fans, pumping their fists in the air and calling out to us. I'm gripping the rim of the bench. Before us is the arena, and beyond that, our opponents. I'm freaking out, and I know it. Mariah is elbowing me and asking me what's wrong. And Bryan is smiling at me from across the way. He's not blinking, either. Finally, I look away. DJ Jazzman stands and announces the opening of the finals, and calls the first players to the ring. Across from us, Ian stands eagerly. Mariah slides to her feet gracefully, and paces across the open area, up the stares, and to her spot on the side of the ring.

Ian is a pervert. He's visibly giddy, and dumbstruck by Mariah's movements. She winks at him, and his face flushes before he growls. He says something that causes Mariah to laugh, and his glare to deepen. Jazzman starts the countdown, slow and even, before both Mar and Ian set they're blades and launch.

Naturally, Mariah is doing better then him. With each pounding of the two blades, my heart skips a beat. No matter who wins, I'm next, and Bryan won't stop looking at me. I shift closer to Lee and out of his view, but he moves too. I spot Tala rolling his eyes. He knows? Do they all know? Why aren't they stopping Bryan? But Tala looks away, enraged as Ian's blade flies from the dish in three uneven pieces. My eyes widen. Lee jumps to his feet and cheers while Mariah laughs triumphantly before thousands of people. Ian growls in defeat and slumps back to his team, Tala glaring at him the entire way. Jazzman announces the winner, and sentences me to death;

"Will the next bladers please enter the arena?"

My breath catches in my throat. "What?" I croak. Lee looks down at me and rolls his eyes.

"Well if you had been with us last night rather then sleeping in the other room, you'd have known that this is sudden death. Just go out there and win, Kevin, okay?"

I don't move. Bryan is standing now, smiling. He's moving toward the dish. Lee groans and hoists me up inconspicuously. I try to stop trembling, but as I fumble forward, I can't help but feel my face grow pale. No, stop it. You're on international television. I swallow and close my eyes. That's right, international TV. I sigh. He can't do anything to me here, or at least not anything that he might want to do. I take a deep breath and stop on my side of the dish, fists clenched. I can do this.

"Change your mind yet?" Bryan is asking, smiling suggestively at me. I glare at him.

"Three!... Two!..." I set my blade before me, as does Bryan. To hell with this guy, I'm going to win and make him look like an idiot before millions of people.

"One!"

Sparks fly. Blades collide in mid air, and smash into the ring with surprising power. We circle before Bryan encloses me, and I have to swerve to avoid a massive attack. I bite my lip. He's not watching his blade, he's watching me. I can use that to my advantage. Quickly, I double-take with my blade and bring it crashing into Bryan; it caught him off guard. His smile falters and his eyes fall away from me, but as I feel hope rushing too me, he attacks me right back. And then, all at once, he calls out his bit beast.

Wind swirls all around me. A huge hawk, or so it looked like, spread its wings high above me and screeched into the air. I look up at it, startled, and then back down at Bryan. I need to call out Galmon, and I need to do it now. But as I open my mouth, I feel a strong gust of wind blow me forward. It stops immediately, but leaves me struggling to keep my balance so I don't fall into the dish. Bryan is shouting something now, to the huge hawk. I can't make it out, but I think it's a move.

I feel rumbling. Something shifts violently beneath me before I realize that the dish is being torn apart below my feet. Chunks of cement are blown into chunky dust, and I choke, eyes squeezed closed. I can here Jazzman coughing too, and when I squint into the flying debris, I can tell that no one can see. No one except Bryan. Ahead of me, I can see two glowing orbs, the same color as Bryan's eyes. I flinch. What is he doing?! Something hits me from behind, and I'm flying toward the eyes. I yell, startled, until I hit something hard. Maybe a wall. But this wall grows arms that wrap around me. As I look up, eyes wide, I find Bryan's face looking down at me. I freeze before my situation dawns on me.

Oh _NO_! I scream and start struggling, shouting for help. I can here Lee calling my name, I can hear Jazzman calling for Bryan to stop immediately, but he just smiles at me wickedly.

"You'll see." He breaths. I scream again, and kick my legs rapidly, but I feel something strike me upside the head and suddenly, the world is falling away. A rock, flying around us at a startlingly fast speed, has struck my head. I realize this too late. As blackness takes over, I feel Bryan lifting off the ground, and hear his laughter.

Help me.

-x-x-x-

_Bryan's POV. _

He's so cute when he's unconscious. And his blood is so warm, it's making me feel giddy all over again. It's drying now, I'm sad to realize. The rock had his him hard just above his left ear, and the crimson fluid has been streaking down the side of his face this whole time. He's lying on the floor with his head in my lap, and I can't stop stroking his hair. It's just so soft.

_Cutthroat and cunning._ Yeah, that's the White Tigers all right. Lee is going to kill me, and I know it. Bitchy girl is going to bitch more. I'm going to go to jail if they catch me. I'm in a world of trouble now, having kidnapped this amazing little fifteen year old boy. And everyone saw it, too. I closed my eyes and imagined the dust settling at the stadium, and Mariah screaming Kevin's name in despair. I can see Lee grabbing hold of Tala's shirt collar with murder in his eyes, shouting _'Where is he?!'_ at the top of his lungs, his voice riddled with rage.

I open my eyes. Kevin is being so good, not moving or struggling to get away. I know he's out cold, but still, it's almost like he's asleep in my lap. I look down at him. Even unconscious, he looks afraid. And then I remember the way he turned me down, destroyed whatever hope I had for us. I clenched my teeth.

_Wait until he wakes up_, I told myself for the umpteenth time. I went back to stroking his hair.

The huge bells of the clock tower began to ring. Being on the top floor, surrounded by huge gears that protruded from the walls at all sorts of angles, all slowly turning… well, you can imagine how loud the bell sounded. On three sides of me were the giant gears, and before us, the huge surface of the clock. I could see through it slightly, as the light from the late afternoon illuminated the huge circle. I studied it for a moment, reading it backwards. Four in the afternoon. I had pulled off the perfect move forty minutes into the tournament, and the kid has been out cold since. They're all probably frantic. I wish I could see their faces, so panicked and hopeless. It would have done my heart good.

But I've got something better. Something that will do every other part of my body good. I've got Kevin Ki.

Oh! He moved! I look down at him excitedly before checking my expression. I'm smiling. Can't have that, can we? I wash it away with the thought of how he ruined my chances at a relationship with him, and a look of tired anger takes over. That's better. Slowly, his eyelids begin to flutter, and then all at once, they blink open. Soft, swirling violet eyes gaze up at me absently a moment before widening considerably, probably as he recognized his situation. He moves to sit up and I catch him, shoving him to the dusty wooden floor. He cries out, but I don't care. No one can hear us up here; that's why I came here after all.

I switch positions so that I'm kneeling over him, one knee on either side of his stomach. I grab his forearms and pin them to the floor above his head. He cries out again before he starts blathering.

"No, stop, please let me go, don't!"

I scoff. Oh oh! He's squirming, my _god_ I've been waiting for this. I lower myself onto him and smile a crooked, awkward smile. He gags and turns his face away, pleading louder as I expand the physical contact.

I don't have rope, or duct tape. I don't have a collar, or a choke ball, or a paddle. I don't even have hand cuffs. I recognize this and sigh. Damn it. Maybe I'll get some later. It's not like I'm going to let all the hard work of abducting him go to waste by letting him go free any time soon.

He's breathing deeply now, trying to calm down. His eyes are watering, and I recognize that perhaps his head is throbbing. The rock struck him pretty hard, anyway. Hard enough to keep him out for a few hours. He's rolling his head back to face me, and for some reason, I pull mine back a little to give him room to breathe. Why am I being considerate to him? I don't know. But I don't move back in.

"O-okay… Bryan, please…" He starts, not knowing what to say. I narrow my eyes curiously. What's he playing at now?

-x-x-x-

_Kevin's POV._

He smells strange. Not necessarily bad, just… foreign. I stare up at him pleadingly, tears about to break free and slide down my cheeks. My head is pounding, and his grip is so tight on my wrists that it hurts. My lower lip quivers. I have to keep talking, maybe I can talk some sense into him.

He must be sick in the head.

"Just… g-get off me, okay? S-so we can talk." I blather. I sound like an idiot. I don't even know where the hell we are, and yet he's hesitating. How am I supposed to run away? I can hear humming, like a motor. Cranking. I can see gears, in my peripheral vision. He hesitates.

"Why? I've been waiting so long for this, why the hell should I do anything you ask me too?" He snaps, suddenly angry. I flinch. He's so scary! A few tears escape. Still, I can hint something in his voice. I can't explain it, but he sounded like he was going to get off if I kept pushing. I swallowed and tried again.

"No, it's just… p-please, Bryan, please don't do this. We can talk, okay? Please… don't hurt me." I stutter. His face falters as I say this. I meant every word of it. I didn't want him to rape me, or hit me, or kill me. I just wanted to go home and go to bed. I never wanted to see him again. But for the moment, I have to deal with this as best as I can. Some amount of reason swirled in my head, but it wouldn't mix with the confusion and panic. It wouldn't touch the fear. So I had to cling to it myself.

And, miraculously, he sat up. He pulled my arms down and still held them, but he rolled off of me and pulled me up. He twisted my arms behind my back and held them there, sitting behind me. So he wasn't going to let me go, but at least he wasn't lying on top of me anymore. I caught my breath.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked hesitantly. Behind me, he remained silent. I blinked into the dim light and gazed upward. Owls and pidgins had roosted in the rafters of wherever the hell we were. They fluttered and cooed softly, but ignored us. I lowered by gaze. I was facing a wall of shifting gears. A trap door on the floor remained locked, and I could only imagine that a ladder ran to a lower floor just beyond it. A source of fading light came from behind me and Bryan. What was this, some sort of clock tower?

"B-Bryan, why did you kidnap me? Why are you doing this?" I ask again, shakily. He shifted.

"Because…" He began. I think he's searching for the right words. His grip is still painfully strong on my wrists.

"Because from the day I saw you, I've been obsessed. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

My face screwed up. What? I knew I was cute, that much had been relayed to me by plenty of screaming fans. But why on earth did _he_ think I was cute? Before I could ask, he kept going.

"Well, that was the reason at first." He said slowly. He sounds like he's figuring it out for himself, too. "Now, I see you and… you're just so small, all I want to do it tie you down and have my way. You're so weak, you know that? Utterly helpless." His breathing was growing heavier now, like he was longing for something he just couldn't have. I flinched.

"Why do you hate me, huh?" He said, changing the subject quickly. "Why won't you change your mind? I'll be gentle, if you just say yes. I love you."

My already stiff muscles grew even more tense. No no no! I bit my lip. Oh god, I think I just realized what he's talking about. Damn this youthful ignorance! He wants to have _sex_ with me, here and now!

"You don't love me!" I cried before I could stop myself. "You probably don't even know what love is! You're just _horny_, Bryan, that's all! Please don't do this to me!"

He shoved my arms higher behind my back and I cried out in pain. He growled angrily, and leaned forward, pushing me forward with him.

"How would you know?!" He roared, squeezing my wrists so hard I thought they might break. Someone help me, please help! My face is streaked with tears now, and he's yelling in my ear about how he'd give anything to be with me. Eventually, I can hear his cries fading into enraged shouting about how he _will_ have me, and that I don't have a choice. I'm crying, begging, pulling to get away. Please don't, I hear myself cry, please Bryan don't. He's tugging at my shirt. I scream, so overcome with horror and I buck back, my head knocking against his face. He pulls back and barks in pain, and just as he's recovering, a loud drumming boom rings out overhead.

Oh my god, I'm deaf. I clench my teeth in new-found pain and growl as the booming continues. The bell is ringing again. Bryan flinches too, and suddenly, I feel my chance to break away. Take it, damn it, take it! I jump to my feet, breaking out of his grip. I stumble, finding the only way to get away from him is up. So I leap.

The gears are turning slowly beneath my hands and feet as I scramble up, deeper into the gears. I can't hear anything, but I'd imagine Bryan is shouting my name. The booming stops, and the vibrations it sent all over the tower die down, by my ears are still ringing. I hear distant shouting, probably Bryan. He's climbing after me. I move faster.

I've been doing this my entire life; climbing things, running away. I can certainly do it now. But he's not much farther behind me. Didn't the Blitzkrieg Boys train like, insanely to much? Shit. I'm running out of gears to climb on, and what then? I'll have no where to go. He'll get me again. He'll hurt me. I don't want him to hurt me! My heart is racing as I pull myself into the rafters. Oh god, a crawlspace! I jump, grab hold of the edge, and pull myself up. He can't get in here, he's too big. I feel hope rising as I slide down the chute. I can here him banging behind me, trying to get in. He's yelling my name. I'm still crying. Suddenly, he stops making noise. I keep moving along. Maybe he's given up hope, maybe-

Wait… What is that, wind? It's getting stronger and stronger… Oh crap! He's doing that, isn't he? I'm digging my nails into the wood but it's not helping. He's pulling me back! I scream and kick, trying to stop myself, but the floor and walls are too dusty to get a good grip. I can see dark spots on the wood where tears had stained it as I'm pushed closer and closer to Bryan. Scrambling, I realize that now, he probably _will_ kill me. After he rapes me, of course. The wind has my hair whipping all around my face, and when I look up, it suddenly clears. I squint into the stinging rush of air and scream again, suddenly catching hold of a thin pipe. And I clutched too it with my life.

The wind grew stronger. I can hear Bryan now, over the wailing that's all around me. He's shouting something other than my name… What is that? I have no idea. I don't care. The pipe starts to rattle and bend, but I can't let go. And that's when I felt it; Bryan's hand wrapping around my ankle. I scream again and start kicking, doing my best to pull myself up. But with the wind and Bryan tugging on me, the pipe is straining too much; it's too old. I can see it grow white where it's bending, and all at once, it snaps. I scream, flailing my arms, and fly backwards. Tears glisten in the air before me, and suddenly, Bryan is tugging me down out of the hole. He catches me a little too soon, and we both fall about six feet onto a huge horizontal gear below. It's moving slowly, but as I try to recover from hitting it straight on, Bryan is up and kicking me off. I fall again, hitting the floor below with a profound 'umph'. I can't move, I can't breathe! He's getting closer, oh god, he's coming down! Help me!

The room tilted and grew blurry. I was… oh shit, I'm passing out again, aren't I? No… he's going to…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Oh dear… Bryan is certainly going a little mad, isn't he?


	3. Winter to spring

Aaaaaaaannnnd things keep rolling! I hope this story isn't turning to crap. The middle-end is a little chunky, but I'm happy with the way it ended up. The next chapter will be something new, at least.

Review please!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Bryan's POV._

Okay, I take back what I said earlier. _Now_ I'm in a world of trouble.

He's dead.

Or at least, I think he is. He's not moving. He's only a few feet away from me, but I'm shaking with adrenaline and rage too much to tell if he's even breathing. I move closer, cautiously. Cutie? You okay?

I poke him. He doesn't move. Shit. Okay, check his pulse. Press your fingers there… Oh thank Moses, he's alive. My fingers are still on his neck. I kneel and slide my hand beneath him, flipping him onto his back. I can't get over how light he is. His face is wet with tears. I smile. At least he stopped screaming, the birds in the rafters were freaking out.

Heh. They'll freak out again next time he screams, but I'll be doing that. I lean in and feel the warmth radiating off of his small form. His chest is slowly rising and falling, and upon impulse, I rest my head on it. I listen to the beat of his heart for a long time and close my eyes, my hands on his stomach. I move them around slowly and hold his sides. So tiny! I run my hands up to his chest without moving my head, and back down to his hips. I'm smiling. I've never had such complete control over another human being before. I could do anything to this kid, anything at all. I could rape him right now if I wanted too. No wonder Boris loved his job so much.

Wow. I just had the oddest urge to pull his shirt off. I smiled, suddenly recognizing that if I wanted too, there was nothing stopping me. So I do. I pull it up over his head, his arms shifting upwards before the article of clothing slides off. It's still warm. I press my face into it and breathe deeply before I rest the side of my head back down onto his chest. If I press, I can feel his ribs. After a few moments, he starts shivering. Aw, I'll make you warm you poor thing. I move upward so that my chest is covering most of his torso, and rest my head on the V-line of his neck. I could fall asleep like this, I swear. But I can't let myself.

He smells like strawberries. Again with the strawberries, what is with that? I twitch. Does he taste like strawberries? I lick his neck slowly. Nope. But he tastes sweater then I thought he would. Adorable, he's like a giant piece of candy. And I just have to take off the wrapper to enjoy it.

Music. I blink my eyes open, tongue still against his neck. What is that? I pull away reluctantly and listen. It's coming from below him. I shift and slide a hand down his back, letting it linger on his ass. There's something in his back pocket, and in the next instant, I realize it's a cell phone. I blink again, startled. Pulling it out, I lift it to see just _what_ is causing it to ring.

_Lee_

The illuminated face of the cell phone read the name of the last person I wanted to think about. I'm about to ignore it completely when I think about the fun I could have, and happily flip it open.

"Hello Leeroy."

"_Wha-…. Bryan! Where the fuck are you, what have you done to Kevin?!"_

Ff. What a bitch. "Calm down. I'm just having a little fun with him, that's all. He's fine."

"_For how long?!"_

Ooh, he's smart. "Heh. Until I feel like I'm ready for a little more than just licking."

I can hear the disgust and horror in his reply. _"I'm going to kill you, Bryan. I'm going to _kill_ you for this."_

"Yeah? Fine. Good luck finding me to do that."

The phone shifted and I could hear muffled voices. And then another voice all together.

"_Fucking hell, Bryan, what have you done?! You've screwed us all over, you dumb prick! Why couldn't you leave that little brat alone?!"_

Tala. I snort with laughter and stroke Kevin's hair. He's still out cold. How sweet.

"Oh calm down. You're not the one at risk of a lifetime in jail."

"_But I could get charged for not turning you in, dumbass! Bryan, just give up and let the kid go, you're only doing more damage by keeping him!"_

"Ff." I roll my eyes and shift my position, sitting up and resting my weight on Kevin's chest. He coughs a few times and moans absently, making me laugh. "Oh piss off, you pratt. You're no better with your fetishes. I'm keeping this kid and you know full well that I'm not going to change my mind. So butt out."

"Brya-" He starts angrily, but I hang up. I slide back down into my prior position and break the phone into two pieces with a single flick of the wrists, and drop it to the floor. I slide my hands back onto Kevin's ass and massage it happily, before I lean in and suck on his collar bone.

God, this feels great. What a rush.

-x-x-x-

_Kevin's POV._

Stop the room, I want to get off. My head is throbbing and realing. Something is sucking on my neck, and then hands running up and down from my lower back to the back of my upper legs. Back and forth, squeezing along. I moan. What happened? Where am I?

Wind. Screaming. A pipe. In stop-action flashes, the events that had recently happened began to course back into my head. I crack my eyes open and feel my face flush. Bryan is lying on top of me. For a moment, I can't tell what he's doing, until I hear him moan in enjoyment.

He's molesting me. One hand, I think his right, slides up and around onto my stomach. His hands are so huge, I'm so small beneath him. It doesn't help that I can't move. The hand starts to travel lower toward my shorts, and then suddenly, underneath. I flinch and moan again, but he doesn't notice. He's taken my shirt off. Suddenly, he's holding me. I gasp sharply and my eyes fly open. Now he notices, but he doesn't stop. I gag. He chuckles and rubs his hand back and forth. I'm flinching repeatedly now, face burning. I squirm in every direction, but I can't get out from under him. I'm whimpering. Something rough and wet runs up my neck again and I cry out, affiliating the feeling with a human tongue.

His hand continues to jerk. I start blathering, begging for him to stop. No, don't do this Bryan, it's wrong, it's sick, please stop. I realize, suddenly, that I'm not talking. I'm just crying, and he's watching my face closely. I try to take a deep breath and gag again. Okay, screw that. I pull a hand down and do the only thing I can; I smack him hard, across the face.

And it did damage. Shocked, Bryan pulled back, removing his hands from me. He stared down at my face blankly, surprised. I whimpered and pulled back, out from under him. My shirt has been discarded on the floor a few feet away, and I scramble to get to it. He doesn't stop me as I pull it back on, but when I turn back to him, he's moving toward me. His face is still blank. My cell phone is lying on the floor, shattered. Shit. I'm still crying, still sobbing. I back away, barefoot. I have no idea where I'm going. He keeps moving toward me slowly, hands outstretched. Neither of us say anything. Perhaps I should.

"Get away from me, stop it!"

Well hell. That came out as a raspy whisper. My head his pounding mercilessly. I want the pain to go away so badly, I want this to stop. I start to feel the air around me rush in what was, at first, a gentle breeze. It picked up. His eyes were blank, and his hands were outstretched, his fingers spread like a fan. He's doing it. Nests are being blown from the rafters above, birds are fluttering desperately in the sudden rush. My hair flies in and out of my face, but the tears keep coming. I keep backing up. He keeps coming forward. I stop, suddenly, by back pressed against a wall. I spread my hands against it and close my eyes tightly, trying to brace against the powerful winds.

"Just do yourself the favor and come to me on your own volition, baby." He's shouting over the roar. I hear the beginnings of splitting wood. I don't know which to focus on. He keeps talking.

"You'll like it, you'll see. Just come to me." Splinters. Cracking. Bryan's chilling voice. And then, all of a sudden, the floor is giving way beneath me. I see Bryan rising up and out of side, before the rungs of a ladder are flying passed me at a startling speed. The floor far below approaches fast. I reach out, feeling my palms smack against the first few runs hard before I finally catch something. My weight drags down, and I almost lose my grip, but suddenly, I'm just hanging there. I look up, horrified. The trap door had cracked under my weight. How could _anything_ crack under my weight? It doesn't matter. I got away. I look down. Five feet left. I can make that. I let go, hearing the wind die down above me and Bryan roar in anger. I hit the floor and turn, finding a winding staircase. Without thinking, I feel myself leaping down it, taking the steps five or six at a time. I don't misplace my feet once.

Wind comes back. It blows be against the walls of three landings before I reach the bottom floor. An old door was locked, but it was my only way out. I shove my arm against it again and again, struggling to unlock it. The gears had rusted over, apparently. I swear again and again. My hair begins to fly all around my face again; Bryan is getting closer.

_Crunk-chk_

The door is giving! Oh my god, I'm out! I don't even notice the snow, the freezing temperatures, or the fact that I'm barefoot. I don't notice that it's dark out, and no one is around. Wind whips around me as I race blindly into the snow storm, not caring where I ended up. Anywhere but there. Anywhere but with Bryan. But I can hear his crunching footsteps behind me, growing closer. I can't feel my feet. Adrenaline is pulsing through every vein in my body, but he's still gaining speed. I think I just screamed for help… Oh, I just did it again. Will anyone answer? I don't care, it's the most I can do.

Blackness. Snow. Freezing cold. Wind, rushing all around me. Crunching footsteps behind me, a hand in my peripheral vision, and then suddenly, light. Warm, glowing light. I pound towards it, and my pursuer seems to vanish.

Suddenly, I'm not in the snow anymore. There's wood beneath my feet, and warmth. Well, not immediate warmth. I'm completely numb. I can hear a woman gasping, speaking in Russian quickly and with shock in her voice. I trip and fall to the floor, smacking it. Things are blacking out again. God _damn it_, how many times am I going to black out? I roll over. Stay awake, _stay awake_, he'll rape me if I don't!

But someone leans over me, and it's not Bryan. It's a young girl, and then right beside her, a young boy. Twins. They're frightened, but curious. Their mother shoos them away and leans in herself, panicked. The door slams shut against the cold. The last thing I see is the face of the woman, so worried and comforting that I stop screaming.

-x-x-x-

Damn it! _Shit_! He got away, how could I let him get away?! I was so close to getting what I wanted! Why couldn't I just have raped him when I had the chance? I pound my first back into the wall. Across the cobblestone street is the green door to the flat he had escaped into. I couldn't let myself be seen, not with the trouble I'm in. But he's in there, I know it. He's hiding. And I'm going to wait for him to come out. Then I'll grab him, and run far, far away, where he can't run away any more. I'll find some disserted island and live there with him forever. I'll…

I'll take him to the abbey. It's abandoned, after all. No one is there. No one will find us. There are all sorts of locks and bars and cells in the abbey. He'll never get away. He'll be mine and mind alone forever.

The door opens. A man steps into the snow. Its early morning, and the snow had stopped falling hours ago. Still, it piled up three feet. Dim white light is illuminating everything. The man closes the door and locks it behind him, before he starts walking. He's got a large cloth bag under his arm. I can only assume he's going grocery shopping. So he'll be gone. Should I storm the house while he's out? I don't know who else is in there, beside my neko-jin. It wasn't a stretch to assume it was just a woman and their children. I could easily take that. They probably didn't even speak English, or at least not well. Besides, if he had already told them what had happened, the police would be swarming the place and everywhere nearby, looking for me.

Damn little prick. I know I keep swearing that I'll hurt him, but it's harder than I thought. He's so fragile; I just want to touch him when I have the chance. Well now, I really _am _going to hurt him. I'm going to hurt him before I even whisk him away. Then he won't try to run again; he'll know what I can do. He'll be too afraid to run.

Maybe I'll break his leg or something. I don't know. I'm exhausted. And then I see them; two police. They're walking side by side, looking out across each street. I swallow and duck deeper into the alley, pressing myself against the wall. The crunching of their footsteps grow louder and louder before they start to fade.

I can't stay here. I need sleep too badly. But if I leave, he'll get away while I'm not here to catch him. And then what? He'll be in a hospital. Then his team will leave Russia. And I'll never see him again. Then I'll have to break into the abbey and steal one of the false identities they have stored there. I'll have to change my hair and seek a plastic surgeon.

Wait… That's it! I'll change who I am completely. He'll calm down, and then when I find him again his guard will be totally closed off; I'll have him in a heartbeat! I turn quickly and dart down the alley.

"Goodbye baby." I breathe as I run, the breath rushing out of my mouth in foggy clouds. "I'll see you soon."

-x-x-x-

_Five months Later._

_Kevin's POV._

Aw, afternoon naps. The pinnacle of summer vacations. I press my face into the pillow harder and purred. The sun fell through the leaded windows beside my head, and I reached back, pushing on the frame in the middle of the window with a little force. The two sections opened outward into nature, and the gentle summer breeze blew the white curtains around me in a bored fashion. I sighed and rolled onto my back, stretching.

What had happened last year was like a bad dream now. Once we returned home, the Blitzkrieg boys stopped trying to patch things over with us. Bryan vanished. I got out of the hospital after a bad fever, a broken collar bone, a concussion and a cracked shoulder blade. My family was overjoyed that I was safe. Time passed and I pushed the events from my mind. Lee stopped asking me how it had all happened. The family who owned the house I had stumbled into couldn't speak English, but they still called the police. Before anything else could happen, the woman had made me a nice bowl of soup, and the twins had showed me how they could read chapter books. I was still jumpy when the police arrived, but I had calmed considerably.

And here I lay, comfortable and warm, happy and safe. The nightmares that had unfolded were a thing of the past. I yawned and mewed a little, rolling my head to the side. I gazed out the window for a long time, watching the sun splash through the leaves and cause glittering shadows to dance across the flowers in my mother's garden. The bushes in the far end of our yard didn't catch my attention until I noticed something flash within the far bush. I blink and sit up slowly, curious, but whatever it was that made that flash was gone.

-x-x-x-

_Bryan's POV._

Shit, that was close.

It's taken a year to find him. My hair is short and spiky, my nose is round, and my lips are paler. My name is Christian Sinclair. Or at least, that's my name to those who don't know me. Tala and Spencer are aware of what I'm doing. What I want to do. I just can't give up, not with the prize being so glorious. I remember the first day I saw him, so small and cute, so adorably innocent. He still is. He hasn't really grown at all. I had been watching him sleep, and as he woke up and began to move, I couldn't run away. Not until my camera glinted in the light, and he noticed.

I have too many pictures of him. I need to get help, I need to turn myself in. But then I'll never have him. Tonight, I think. Tonight will be a good night. His parents are going to a play tonight, he'll be all alone. Tonight.

Ooh, I'm getting giddy all over again. Four hours.

I bide my time. The sun sets. His parents pass through the front door. His mother reminds him not to set the house on fire. I wonder if he told anyone that I had molested him like that, all those months ago. It feels so long since I last touched him. I remember that feeling, suddenly. I want it again. The car pulls away, and I see a light go on in a room upstairs. He lives in a nice house. It's old, with vines growing up the brick front. There's a pond out back, nice a big, with black Koi fish in it. I slide toward the house. The front door is locked, but I pick it quickly and silently. It opens without noise, and I move into his home. It was so intimate, this feeling. Being in his house. I slide up the stairs. There's his room! I've never had my own room, not in a setting like this. Not with parents. Not with a family. I push his door open slowly, silently.

There he is. He's sitting on the floor, cross legged, back turned to me. He's leaning over a short table, drawing or writing. How cute, look how he holds the pencil! I step into the room. He has music playing, something catchy. I've heard it before. I recognize it to be a Russian band, but this version of the song is in English. I turn it off. He stops, tensing. He doesn't turn right away, but when he does, it's slow and afraid. His eyes meet my knees first. Then they travel upwards.

My new look doesn't do me justice; he recognizes me immodestly and lets the pencil fall from his hand. Horror takes over his facial features. I smile.

"Change your mind yet?" I ask simply. He opens his mouth to yell. I reach out and turn on the music again, boosting the volume to maximum. His cry is nothing in comparison.

I lunge at him. He dodges at first, but I catch him soon enough. I throw him to the floor and pull off my shirt. The music vibrates the floor. He pushed up, but I kick him back down. He's yelling for help, so afraid that he's already shaking. I hold him down and in a swift movement, pull off his shirt. To hell with cuddling. Finally, sense is with me; I'm going to go with my original impulse, and rape him. The song is still blasting. I tug his pants down. He's squirming strongly, but it's not doing him any good. I pull down my own pants. I pull him up and bend him over the small table. He pushes back, tears in his eyes. I turn the light off with a free hand. Now the whole house is dark. Then I lean in and press my chest against his back. He bucks, trying to break free. I smile, lick the side of his neck, and enter him.

The scream was louder than the music, but only just barely. Finally, time stops. I start thrusting, and close my eyes. He's screaming, begging, crying. I don't care. He's mine, all mine. It feels so good, I think I'm going to come before I've even made him scream my name. It might not matter though, I might not hear it anyway. The song ends and I hear a distinct scream from beneath me before another one, equally loud as the last, starts playing. I pull out of him and find my bag on the floor. He's gasping for breath, unable to move due to the pain. I take advantage of the moment and pull out the choke ball I had always seen him in in my mind's eye. I pull it around his face and into his mouth, strapping it behind his head. I spank him, feeling the rush of sexual pleasure rush across my finger tips. He pulls up, finally overcoming the pain, and I push back on top of him, entering him again. And it starts all over again.

I do it all night. I can't stop, it's just so good. Eventually, his voice grows so hoarse from screaming, and his head so light from not being able to breath, that he's reduced to gasping for breath, his head against the surface of the table. His eyes are half open, his face flushed a deep pink. Finally, I stop. Finally, I stand and dress myself, and then untie his wrists, undo the choke ball, un-handcuff his ankle from the leg of the table. He drops to the floor. I dress him after myself.

I feel bad. Is that really it? I want more. I want to take him with me. But I lift him and carry him to his bed, dropping him onto it carefully. I rest his head on a pillow and pull the blanket up to his shoulders, I sit down on the bed next to him and take a deep breath. He's trying not to look at me. I wipe my eyes and forehead; I had worked up a sweat. Then I lean in over him. He flinches.

"You tell anyone," I say slowly, threateningly, "And I will slit that pretty little throat of yours. I'll smear your blood all over your body. You hear me? I'll kill you if you tell a soul."

He whimpers, flinching, but he nods. I suppress a smile. All that time spent getting here, it was all worth it.

"Don't think I won't, you little mutt." Aha, racially offensive terminology. He flinches again. "If you tell a soul about what I did, I'll kill you and your family."

And before I can think, I hear myself saying this; "I'm coming back soon. I want to find you here, next time your parents go out. You'd better be alone. Or I'll kill you."

He nods. He's crying. On impulse, I lean in and kiss him full in the mouth. Then I stand. The music had stopped a long time ago. I took the small, stained rug out from beneath the table, and any other trace of my being there, and then I vanished.

God, that felt good.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nyeaahh. I feel too tired to keep going. It's not that short, just not as long as the other chapters. Boohoo. I have a sore throat. xP

So, now Kevin is in even more trouble than he was before. Good lord, Bryan is insane. Brownie points for being persistent, though. Sheesh. What a creep.


	4. Home Invasion

Kevin's POV

Oh my. I need to get to school, like, right now. I'm so glad I did my homework this time.

Enjoy the chapter!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Kevin's POV._

It's been two weeks. Bryan has come twice before now, and he hasn't raped me again. I'm too scared to get help, to tell someone, to stand up for myself. I feel so dirty, so helpless, so beaten. My parents are concerned. I've gotten the 'No one has the right to bully you' speech from the two of them more times that I can ever remember before. I can't sleep at night without my door and windows being locked and the curtains drawn. I check in the closet, under the bed, and behind my bookshelf before I even think about climbing under the covers.

The first time he came back, it was at seven at night four days after he raped me. My father was buried in his study downstairs and my mother was at a friend's. He got into my room through the window and told me not to make a noise, and I didn't. He had a knife. All he did was cuddle with me. He didn't really hurt me, but I was horrified. I still am. The second time, he caught up with me on my way home from school. Summer vacation is only two days away, and my parents are getting ready to leave for the first week of summer like they always do. I'm so scared about what's going to happen to me while they're gone that I can't sleep at night. When I was walking home, he appeared beside me suddenly and took my hand, and just held it the whole way home. He didn't say anything.

I can't think straight right now, so I'm sorry if this isn't making sense. My mother is saying something too me. Her hand is on my face, and I think I just flinched.

"Oh honey, I'm so worried about you. Are you sure you'll be alright?"

I look up at her with a forced smile. "Yeah, mom, don't worry. I'll be fine, I'm just going for a walk."

"I think it'll be good for him." My father said from the table. I'm standing in the kitchen before my mother, ready to head out into the front hall and out the door. "You look like you could use the exercise, kiddo."

"Dear," my mother started in a disapproving tone, shooting him one of those looks. They never argued; as strange as it is this day and age, my parents are my idea of a perfect couple. But I waved at her before she could discourage my dad any more, and threw them both a smile.

"I'll see you both later, okay?" I didn't wait for an answer. The front door closed tightly behind me and I slipped down the front steps. It's an old house, and my mother's garden is in full bloom; pinks, reds, yellows, violets, all splattered across lush green swirls in my peripheral vision as I dart across the cobblestone driveway and up a small slope, past a few old trees. My home, in all its sunny, classical glory, slides out of view as I move, before all at once it's gone, and I feel a large hand grip my upper arm. I gasp, turn, and find Bryan pressed against the thick girth of a tree trunk. He's smiling, wearing dark colors and thick boots.

The sunlight is struggling to break through the leaves and branches above us, leaving us both in shadow. He leans in and plants a kiss on my forehead and I flinch.

"Hey babe." Oh god, why does he have to call me that? I don't love you, you freak, stop acting like I do! "How are you today?"

I don't answer. I tug at his grip, but ultimately, I know it doesn't matter. He's not going to let go. He pulls me along before I catch up with his long stride, and we start the hike. He had told me about it just before my walk home from school ended, and I went. If I didn't, he would kill me and my mom and dad. He could, too. He could do that scary wind thing and blow my mother down the staircase and she'd break her neck, and he could stab my dad in the heart, and then he would corner me and slit my throat. Or something like that. So I went on the hike with him. We didn't talk for a long time, before he started asking me questions. Simple questions, like 'do you have grandparents', and 'what is your middle name'. I tried to answer them as discretely as possible. I don't want him knowing anything about me.

And I was doing fine. Until, that is, he asked me something I was not expecting.

"What are parent's like?"

… What? Who doesn't know what parent's are like? Even if you're an orphan, you still have that cliché image of a mom and a dad, right? I hesitated and felt his grip tighten on my arm. I stumbled over a root, suddenly, and the next thing I knew, I was on his back. A piggy-back ride? I was too confused and scared to keep thinking of an answer, but he asked again, and I just started talking.

"They love you." I said right off, startling myself. He said nothing, and slowly, I continued. "… They take care of you. Keep you safe…. They don't affiliate you with _sex_." I said flatly, suddenly angry. So Bryan thinks he loves me, huh? He wants me to love him? Well, to hell with that, I'm just going to say what love is and point out how he's failing at it, and then he can choke on that and hopefully die. I feel him tense against me, and I flinch, but keep going.

"They don't hurt you. And… they'd… they'd give anything to know if something was hurting you."

Bryan stopped walking. He just stood there, holding me against his back, completely still. I swallow and calm up. I've said something wrong, I think. I was trying to offend him, in truth; some irrational part of me wants to hurt him like he's hurt me. But I know that just isn't possible. I can't even squish beetles, let alone do something as bad as that to another human being.

"You're cute, you know that?" He says, suddenly. He sounds angry, even though I can't see his face. My heart rate picks up considerably. What if he hurts me again?

"Cute and stupid."

And then he dropped me. I landed on the ground hard, rolling onto my back quickly. I move to get up, but he turns and kneels down, pinning me to the dry earth. I gag, horrified. No, no, not again! Not here, not now, not again!

"If I said something stupid like that when I was growing up, I would have been punished."

I whimper and open my mouth to say something, but no sound comes out. I'm breathing in and out, quickly, gasping. I'm shaking. He's perfectly still, glaring at me.

"I would have been smacked for that, and then made to train hard for an extra hour. What about you? Do your 'loving parents' just scold you? Send you to your room without supper? Huh?"

I shake my head. Wait, well… what? I didn't say anything bad, I didn't! What is even going on! He's just looking for an excuse to rape me, isn't he?

His palm hits my face, and my head snaps around. Stunned, I freeze up.

-x-x-x-

_Bryan's POV._

I freeze. I just smacked Kevin across the face. Why did I do that?

Oh yeah, what he said. _They'd give anything to know if something was hurting you. _

What a filthy lie. My father didn't give a shit when he sent me off to the abbey. He didn't care when he found out that Boris was physically and sexually abusing us. He didn't care. And then he died, and left me totally alone. And here's this kid, this tiny little thing, telling me that _his_ parents loved him over everything.

And despite everything, I believe him. I've been watching those people for some time now. They're so happy, so in love. His mother bakes and cooks and gardens and goes to charities and paints amazing pictures. His father plays chess and writes and reads and takes care of the house. Kevin fits in wonderfully, their perfect little son; he plays chess with his father, he helps his mother in the garden and the kitchen, he draws and writes and has a room full of books and music. They're perfect. Is that why I keep coming back? I've gotten what I wanted; I banged him. I've seen him tied up, with a choke-ball in his mouth, totally helpless and at my fingertips. I've heard him scream my name, I've been inside of him. And yet I want so badly to be in his life, to be part of that perfection. I want to be him.

But I'll happily settle with having him instead. If I can't be part of the family, I'll own the son. I lean in, suddenly, and press my lips against his firmly. He squirms, sobbing. Poor thing. Little thing. My thing.

And then there's the matter of his friends.

Lee is scary strong. I'd never admit it to anyone, but that guy is a fucking force of nature. And he's constantly asking Kevin what's wrong. If he finds out about me and what I'm doing, I'm going to be in a metaphoric pickle. Bitchy teammate is another problem; she always wants to hang out with Kevin. I've been keeping him away from his friends as best I can, but I can't do it too much or else someone will get suspicious. And, oh, how I _hate_ watching him with his friends. He's protected and he knows it. But he also knows I'm watching; even when I'm not, I bet he thinks I do.

I deepen the kiss. He's twisting beneath me, but soon he just gives up. I keep going, sucking face deeply before I finally feel content. I pull up and look down at him. Like a doll, his face is. Yoda moment. But it's true; perfect, round, beautiful. His mother's eyes, his father's nose, a god's form. I've been biding my time, hoping to somehow connect with him, but suddenly, it doesn't matter. I want to take him here and now. And yet, I can't bring myself to do it. He's trying not to cry, I can tell. He's trying so hard, in fact, that it's cute. I kiss him again, lightly, before I hoist him up with myself and start walking again.

No one says anything for the duration of the hike. I take random turns and forks before finally, after four hours, we're back by the large tree near his house. His eyes are on the ground, as they have been the entire time. He looks so sad and afraid that I hug him, pulling him into me strongly, squeezing him. He pulls back the second he can and moves to dart away, but I catch hold of him.

"When your parents are gone," I start, knowing that he's been dreading what I have in mind for the week the entire walk, "I am going to stay with you. You're going to tell your friends that you're going with your parents this year. Understand? And you and I are going to spend the week together."

He flinches, hesitates, and then allows himself to let a few tears loose. He's cringing at the thought, his eyes glued to the ground. I wipe the tears away with my thumb before I stick it in my mouth, tasting the warm saltiness. His tears taste pretty good, I'm surprised to find.

"Understand?" I say a little more forcefully, trying not to scare him too much. After a pause, he wipes his eyes and nods.

"Yes Bryan." He whispers. I smile.

"Good. Don't let your parents know you were crying." I say, before I reluctantly let go of him and vanish into the growth of the forest.

-x-x-x-

I can't sleep. In five hours, my parents will leave for their trip, and leave me alone with Bryan for a week. What will happen? What will he do to me? He'll tie me up, won't he? He'll rape me and leave me like that, helpless and bound, for whenever he wants to do it again. He'll beat me up, he'll rape me again and again. Tears come again; they had just dried, and yet here hey come. I've been crying all night, on and off. My pillow is damp. I have a pounding headache. And I can't stop tripping over what he did to me the first time.

I remember not being able to move. He kept adding things, like rope and handcuffs. I was coughing and screaming into the choke-ball. And the pain. There was so much pain, and it just kept getting worse. He wouldn't stop. I was trying to beg for mercy, trying to beg for him to stop, but I couldn't talk with that thing in my mouth. My jaw started aching, but I kept screaming. The music stopped, but I kept screaming. Finally, I remember the moment of horror when my voice cracked and sound just wouldn't come out anymore. I gasped and moaned silently. I was being shoved back and forth across the table with every movement he made. He was grunting, laughing to himself. He was happy.

And he's going to do it to me again.

I'm breathing hard now, panicking. I have to stop this, and I have to stop it now. I can't let my mom and dad leave. My mommy and daddy. If I wasn't so scared, I would probably laugh. That's how I feel towards them right now. They can take care of me, they can save me. They can make everything better. Bryan can't kill them, my dad is really strong and my mom is the one who taught me martial arts for god's sake. I sit up and feel myself sliding off of my bed, blanket still wrapped tightly around my shoulders. I slide barefoot across the floor of my room and to the door, pulling it open with my blanket-covered hand. The hallway is dark, and moonlight is splashing through whatever windows are allowing it in. I shudder a moment, suddenly paranoid that Bryan is waiting to grab me around every corner. I dart down the hallway, my feet padding on the wood, before I reach my parent's door.

And I sure as hell don't hesitate about opening it. I push it open and slide in, closing it swiftly behind me. My mother shifts but doesn't wake up, and quickly, I scurry across the floor and over the foot of the large bed, finally coming to a stop between them. I bury myself under the blankets on their bed and press my face into their pillows, smelling their scent; the scent of my parents, this house, my home. My mother turns, suddenly awake, and concern falls across her tired features. My father wakes more slowly, turning awkwardly and gurgling some form of speech through the sleep he's trying to overcome. My mother is the first to speak legibly.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asks. I'm fifteen. I haven't done something like this since I was five.

"Mom!" I blurt, pulling my face out of the pillows. Tears are in my eyes. I fall into her arms and press my face against the nape of her neck. My father sits up, now awake, and asks the same thing my mother just did. Finally, I compose myself, and pull away from my mother.

"He raped me!" I gag. Wow, that wasn't how I wanted to do this. They both stare at me, startled. Damnit. I don't want to explain this, but I'm going to have to anyway.

"Bryan! Two weeks ago he showed up when you guys were at a play and he raped me, and ever since he's been following me and meeting me and hugging and kissing me and telling me that he loves me but he doesn't and he says that if I tell anyone he'll kill you guys and then he'll slit my throat and smear my blood all over my body and he's going to stay here when you guys are gone and rape me again and again and he hit me and Idon'twanthimto, help me!"

Well composed, dumbass. But my parents are freaking now. They fire questions at me at first, my mother's eyes tearing over. My sobbing confirms my confession, apparently, because my father suddenly pulls me into a hug and shushes me soothingly. My mother is crying now, and falls into the hug on the other side of me. Sandwiched between my parents, I hear two different things above me. My father, saying "Its okay, kiddo, it's going to be okay," and my mother's emphatic yet hushed "Oh my baby, my poor baby!"

Time passes, and in the locked protection of my parent's warm bed, my tears slow and I fall towards sleep. Somehow, we've fallen back down onto the bed. I'm lying between my parents, and my mother is pulling the blanket up over me higher and letting me snuggling into her. I can here my father talking quietly, but not to my mom. I flinch. Is Bryan there? Turning, my mother catches sight of the horror on my face and pulls me back toward her gently.

"It's alright, honey. He's calling the police, that's all."

I whimper. Now this is serious. Bryan will hear the police come, and he'll know what I've done. He'll kill me! Wait, no, stop. Mom is here, I'm fine. It's so warm and cozy, just enjoy it. Or at least, that's what I'm telling myself. I'm exhausted, and suddenly, I feel a calm fall over me. It's refreshing, and alien, but I'll take anything I can get.

-x-x-x-

_Bryan's POV._

They should have left by now. They should be down the driveway and onto the road. They should be vanishing into the distance. And I should be going into the house, finding Kevin, and banging him. Why aren't they leaving?

No lights have come on. The car is sitting there, unoccupied. And as I'm staring intently at the front door, I hear it; a car, coming up the cobblestone driveway.

The driveway curves through the trees and out of sight before it hits the road, so I can't see the car at first. But as I crouch in the thickness of the garden and crane my neck to see just _what_ is coming toward the house, my heart flips several times. The car pulls around the bend, it's headlights flaring in the early morning darkness, and as I strain my eyes to make it out, I feel said heart drop another twenty degrees in frozenness.

A cop car.

That little _shit_! He fucking told his parents! I clench my first around the nearest plant and crush it violently. Damnit! That goddamn mutt ratted me out! I'm going to- The second I- But-

Overcome with shock and rage, I just can't think of something to do to him. I watch as two men get out of the car and walk up to the house, knocking on the door. Kevin's father opens it and beckons them in awkwardly. They all look tired. I sit there in the garden for a few minutes after the door closes, mind blank. Then, suddenly, I know what I'm going to do.

I stand, hunched over, and slink through the garden around to the back of the house. I pull myself up some of the vines of the stone wall of the house, until I reach the roof that extends over the first level of the house. Creeping across the old covering, I find myself at an ancient gutter pipe and pull myself up half-way until I reach a window. Its leaded panes glisten in the white morning light, and I pull it open silently and slip into the house.

I'll kill them all. Well, all but him. I'll make him watch. Police first, then his father, then mother. When they're all dead, I'll beat him. I'll rape him. And then I'll take him with me to the abbey, where I'll beat him again and lock him up in chains and bars in a cell in the depths of the abbey. And I'll keep him there until I tire of him, and then I'll slit his throat.

But until then, I'm going to have to stay very quiet. I can hear his father's voice downstairs, and then a strange voice. They're talking quietly, standing in the front hall. I peer into various rooms as I pass before I glance through the crack of his parent's room. A large form is curled under the blankets of the bed, and I recognize it as Kevin and his mother. I slide it silently and creep across the floorboards, stopping just a few inches away from the bed itself. Kevin's back is turned to me and his mother's eyes are closed. He's snuggling into her, buried under the blankets. I feel a growl come on and suppress it, catch my breath, and speak.

"You little _mutt_." I spit angrily, my voice low and threatening. His mother's eyes – a beautiful pale violet – fly open and she sits up, startled. Kevin flinches and jolts around to face me, and I get to watch as his face falls into a look of total trepidation. Then his mother screams.

-x-x-x-

_Kevin's POV._

AHHH! Oh my _god_, no! He's standing only two feet away, his hands are flying toward me, they're around me neck, and- _ACHK_! I can't breathe! I twist, choking loudly. My mother's hands fly forward as well and attempt to pry Bryan's away, but it works against her. Removing one hand from my neck, Bryan reaches up and smacks my mother away. She screams again, and I hear thumping echoing up the stairs outside. Bryan forces an unbearable amount of power into his squeezing all at once before he lets go of my neck and turns, pulling a knife out of wherever he was keeping it. The room is reeling. There's a mad tussle across the room, a flashing of a knife, a cry of pain, the smacking of a fist.

I pull myself up on the bed, coughing. My neck in sore, numb almost. I turn my head and blink into the dim light. My father is swinging a fist and Bryan. One of the policemen – he's been to a barbeque at our house before, I think his name is Eric – is holding his arm in pain. The other is assisting my dad. My mother is back on the bed, cradling me, telling me to get up and follow her. I do. In a daze, she pulls me out of the room and down the hall. My mother is excellent in crisis. When there was a nasty fire at the bakery a few years ago, it was my mother that kept everyone calm. She led me into the dining room and sat me down on the small Victorian love seat. I'm sobbing, gasping for breath. She sits beside me and tries to sooth me.

The front door opens. Lee, with Mariah in tow, springs towards us. How did they find out about this? My mother explains that she had my father call them before the police arrived. When she tells them what's going on upstairs, Lee growls and turns angrily toward the staircase, but Mariah stops him. I'm still sobbing. I think I've been doing so the whole time, but I'm not sure. What was that? What did Mariah say? She's hugging me. She smells like Papaya and mint. I'm gasping for breath.

And that's when one of the police came plummeting down the staircase violently. Mariah screamed as he fell still on the mahogany floor below, but before anyone could see if he was alright, Bryan can bursting into sight. His knife, long and styled for hunting, flashed before he came to a stop in the doorway to the dining room, spotting Lee. Stunned, he fell to a momentary standstill before he smiled.

"Fitting." He mumbled.

This is the first time Lee has seen Bryan since the day of the tournament back in Russia. He's been brooding over how he could do nothing to stop him, and I know he's wanted revenge. But now he stands between Bryan and me, not moving, face set on one emotion. I can't tell what it is. He and Bryan stare at each other, and my mother stands slowly. Mariah wraps her arms around me and swallows, obviously startled to see Bryan. Both Lee and Mariah aren't fooled by his facial change. Why should they be, I wasn't.

And then, Bryan lunged forward.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The end.

…

NOT. Haha. Had you going there, didn't I? Sorry for the cliffie, I _really_ need to get out the door and to school. Tah!


	5. Slave

Kevin's POV

Here ya'll go. (Hehe. "Ya'll".)

Shi-oot. I forgot to do my math homework. Friggin' arithmetic. Oh well, I'll get around to it eventually. I don't have a morning class tomorrow anyway, so I'll be up late, I guess.

Enjoy! This chapter has another plot twist, and more time passes. Sorry for those of you who were hoping for some hot Kevin/Bryan action, (yeah right,) but I skipped over those details this time.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Kevin's POV._

Aah! Was that a shoe that just flew passed my head?! My mother has darted passed Lee and Bryan as they tussle violently, dodging fists and kicks. She's kneeling down beside the fallen officer at the foot of the staircase in my house, and she's beckoning Mariah and I toward her. I don't want to move from where I am, though. Bryan could easily grab me.

"Give it up, Leeroy," Bryan growls, distracting me. I looked toward them fearfully and tighten my grip around Mariah's hand as she pulls me up and starts tugging me around the side of the room. "He's _mine_!"

Lee growls loudly and swings a fist at Bryan, who just barely dodges. "The only thing that should belong to you is a coffin, you son of a bitch!"

I'm too dazed to tell exactly what's going on. Mariah pulls me down to a crouching position behind my mother. Lee is the only real force of protection between Bryan and I, and he's having a hard time keeping him away.

I'm dizzy. I think I'm gasping for breath. I know I'm still crying, but I can't feel the tears falling down my face. I teeter a moment, leaning into Mariah who catches me. What, mom? What did you say? Mariah is nodding, pulling me up, and taking me upstairs. I fumble up two steps, then trip on the third, and push my arms out just in time to catch myself. Mariah falters, trying to pull me back up, but there's a thrashing behind me and my mother screams. Lee is yelling, and Mariah is yanked away. No, wait, come back! Don't leave me alo-

I cough, choking. Something is digging into my back, pushing its full weight into me and shoving me against the odd angles of the steps. I push back before two huge hands grasp my neck and twist me around. Suddenly, I'm being held up by a strong arm, with my back pressed against Bryan's chest and a knife to my neck. I feel my hands fly up and attempt to pry the arm off of me, but as the knife pressed harder against my skin, I stop.

No body runs towards us. Mariah has her hands over her mouth, my mother has one hand on Mariah's shoulder and the other over her own mouth, and Lee has both his hands in the air, as if to tell Bryan to stop and calm down. But I can feel him move up the stairs, backwards, and my friends and mother grow farther away.

-x-x-x-

_Bryan's POV._

"Move, and I'll slit his throat, got that?!"

Oh my god, the power. A life, a lover, a future sex slave, all in my hands. And I can do whatever I want with it.

I'll get out of the house with him. I'll knock him out and steal their car. I'll drive until I can't, and then I'll find some way to keep going. All the way to Russia. I have money. And I'll get to the abbey and find a way in, and I'll find my way to the basement, and I'll let the rest turn out as I want it too. But for now, I have to reach the top of the stairs. Kevin is trying not to cry for help or struggle. He must be so scared right now. Good. Oh, that's it! I'll drop him out the window! Wait… What if he doesn't break an ankle? Can't neko-jin jump from really high places and be fine? Damnit. Okay, scratch that. Um… Uggh, how the hell am I going to get out of here with this kid?

His father is unconscious. The other cop is either dead or dying. I'm in the clear, no threats are upstairs. And then I remember the tree branch that reached out towards Kevin's bedroom window. It was thick enough for me to get onto with Kevin, and have it not break. The car would be right below! How perfect. I reach the top of the staircase and shout downwards, demanding that they remain in place. They're not following. Aha, I'm going to make it! This kid is all mine!

And that's when I feel it. Something blunt and thick, crashing into my head. I stumble, and Kevin screams, before I begin a dangerous tumble back down the staircase. I lose my grip of my neko-jin, and he plummets down with me. I feel my arm snap, and my collar bone crack. I feel a few ribs break. And then I come to a stop. Kevin lands on top of me, but he's not moving. Bitchy teammate screams, and his mother pulls my little lover off of me. Things are fading to black all around me as Lee grabs a handful of my shirt and brings a fist crashing into my face, quickening the process. The last thing I see, stumbling down the stairs, is Kevin's father, with a baseball bat firmly in his grip.

-x-x-x-

_Bryan's POV._

I just wanted him to love me. I just wanted him to smile when he sees my face, and rise up on his tip-toes to give me a kiss on the cheek. I just wanted to hug him, and have him not flinch when I do so. But I wanted it so badly, I've become the one thing I've always feared.

He's asleep. I could grab him and run, right now, and no one would know. The small hospital room in the village that they live in isn't the most high-tech; no surveillance cameras of any kind. The lock on my own door was easy to pick, and with a simple move, the guard had been rendered unconscious by the door. I don't have much time, so I have to make a choice now. I'm standing beside the bed he's in, gazing down at him.

His arm is broken. He has a nasty bruise on his forehead, it's swelling a little. The rest of him is buried under blankets, so I can't tell anymore damage has been done, though I'm sure it has. It was a nasty fall. My own wrist is broken. Though, I suppose less damage was done to me. I did have him as a cushion when I first started to fall.

I think I was angry with him. I should be. He ruined everything by telling his parents. But… I'm not. Don't get me wrong, I still want to drag him to the abbey and chain him up, but now, watching him sleep…

He's just so innocent. It's radiating off of him; it's the first time I've seen his face this close where he hasn't looked scared or afraid of me. His chest raises and falls in rhythm, and every now and then he shifts, and then flinches, like he's rediscovered a wound. Poor little thing.

…

I've become Boris, haven't I? He did this to us. He acted like he loved us at first, and built up the trust. Then he shattered it all with gradual punishments, and extra training. Physical abuse followed, and grew worse. Then, all at once, he raped me. The sexual abuse just spiraled from there. And now I'm like him in that stage. He wanted to hurt me, as I want to hurt Kevin. He wanted to rape me, as I want to rape Kevin. He wanted to do all sorts of horrible things to me, and I feared for my life because of it. Oh god… I fall into the seat beside the bed and reach up, taking Kevin's hand in my own. The cast makes it difficult to hold, and I end up grasping a few of his small fingers gently.

Suddenly, I realize exactly how Kevin feels towards me. I can, because I've been in his position. Damnit, why couldn't I recognize this before?! I've become that son of a bitch, I'm him! No, no... That means there's no way to make things right with Kevin, doesn't it? I'll never feel his kiss, not a kiss he wanted to give me. I'll never hug him without him crying and pulling back. My head is reeling now, as I come to this realization. I've done all of this to myself, too, haven't I? If I had just been kind and honest about how I felt, and tried to put myself in his position, I could be cuddling happily with him. But instead? I'm slumped in a chair next to his hospital bed. He's here, because of something I did, something I've been doing. And I'm in a shit load of trouble if I don't make up my mind soon.

So my options are straight forward; Run away on my own and never come back. Put this all behind me, let Kevin live his life like he deserves too, and save myself the dread of becoming Boris. Or, dose the kid with GHB, throw him over my shoulder, and book it with my kitten.

…

Aw, shit, why does like have to suck like this. Okay, okay, think. If I leave now, I'll have this hole in my stomach, (or perhaps in my sex drive,) that will always long for Kevin Ki. If I take him, I'll be hunted for the rest of my life, and I can only assume it will end with someone finding me at the abbey and killing me, and rescuing Kevin. Unless I just kill myself, but that would be saving them the effort, now wouldn't it? Uggh. Um… let me simplify it even more.

Sex, or decency.

Ff. Well when I put it like that, too hell with decency. I'm going with what's behind door number one. (Here's a hint; it's Ki.)

-x-x-x-

_Three weeks later._

_Kevin's POV._

Bryan told me what his original intentions were. He says there are cells two levels below our feet, and if I misbehave, I'll end up in one. He says he'll beat me again. I'm so confused and scared, I don't even know what day it is. I haven't seen anything colorful for a week and a half. Half of the time, Bryan is actually… _gentle_. Or he tries to be. It's hard for him, I guess. It's almost like he's trying to turn things around, and then I'll say something, and he'll switch completely. He'll get really scary, and he'll hurt me. Sometimes it's worse then others. Sometimes he just smacks me and leaves. Other times he…

My eyes fall to the floor. Twice, he's raped me. Three times in total, now. He says that I'm in 'training', like a dog. That I'll learn how to behave soon enough and then everything will be fine. But I don't want everything to be fine, because it will only be fine for him, which means he'll he… to me… and it really _hurts_. And if I whine too much he just does it more.

It's snowing again, outside. Everything is gray and white. I'm sitting on a window-bed, my feet drawn underneath me. Bryan bought me new clothes, recently. They're okay, a little big, but not as revealing as I was afraid they would be. They're warm; a jacket, pants, long sleeve shirts, and one short sleeve shirt. They're all stark white. Oh, and wool socks. I'm glad for those, at least. It's freezing here – wherever here is. I close my eyes and let my head lean against the window panes. They're really cold, but I don't move.

Softly, I begin to hum. My mother would always sing this tune to me when I was crying because of a scraped knee, or a bruise. It's helped, so far. When Bryan isn't around, of course. I shudder. Once, I was humming it and he came in really quietly, so I couldn't hear him, and when I finally noticed him and stopped short, afraid, he made me keep going. It was scary, because he pulled me into him and just held me while I hummed.

He needs help. I mean, _I _need help, but… he _really_ needs help. Like, help help. Not Help Help, like I need, but… Oh, you know what I mean, right? He's been giving me pills. He watches me take them, so I can't spit them back out. I'm really tired all the time, and I think it's because of that. When he comes in I just don't have the energy to fight back.

I'm in a corner room, in some rounded area of wherever we are. Like, maybe a tower or something. Cliché, right? There's a bed and a wardrobe, and a small room off to the side that's a bathroom. Once, a few days ago, Bryan vanished for like, two days. I was alone for so long, and I almost relaxed a little bit. I brushed my teeth and fell asleep without him standing over me. And then he came back just the other day, and raped me. Like he had been saving up all that lust.

I open my eyes and lift up my hand, tracing a few fingers across the fogged glass panes slowly. I write out a Chinese symbol, something that my father has on the doorframe into his study. It's the symbol for hope. I gaze at it sideways for a long time, thinking about my family and what's become of me, when I hear a knock on the door. I jump. Why is he knocking? He usually just comes right in-

"Kevin?"

… That's… that's not his voice. I blink.

"Kevin Ki, are you in there?"

I turn, suddenly, and face the door. My eyes are wide. I hear myself reply, without even having to think.

"Uh-huh…"

The handle jiggles, but it's locked from the outside. There's a moment of silence, spare soft clicking sounds of the lock being messed with. My heart rate picks up. What the hell is going on? What's about to happen to me? Before I can panic more, however, the door pops open, and an unfamiliar face pops in. I blink, lean back against the glass, and then all at once recognize who it is.

Fiery red hair, sweeping to both sides of his head. Ice blue eyes. That signature cock of his eyebrow.

"Tala?" I breathe. My hands drop into my lap, and, dumbfounded, I just stare ahead. Something like utter relief sweeps over Tala's face, and before I know it he's in the room closing the door carefully behind him. He starts walking towards me and I pull back, startled, and he suddenly stops.

Then he does something weird. He kneels down on the floor with his hands out before him in an I'm-not-going-to-harm-you manner, and then from the kneeling position, he sits down on the floor. He crosses his legs and folds his hands between them, and looks at me with a strange expression on his face.

"Are you okay, Kevin?"

Soft, his voice is. Not like Bryan's. It's not rough and hinted with anger. I feel myself shake my head.

"… Where are you hurt?"

"Everywhere." I whisper. I hear the wavering in my own voice, soft and sorrowful. Is he here to help me? I don't feel afraid of him, but I haven't seen him for so long, or anyone else for that matter, and… isn't he like, really good friends with Bryan?

"Okay… I'm… I'm here to help you, Kevin. Bryan doesn't know I'm here. But I'm going to help you get home, okay? To your mother and father."

I blink. What? Mom and dad? Home? I feel my eyes water. Tala shifts and opens his arms to me. I can tell that he doesn't really know what to do, but it's obvious that he's trying to offer me a hug. I hesitate and then slide off of the window-bed and fall into his arms. He hugs me carefully. He doesn't smell like Bryan, he smells like mint and coffee. If I close my eyes, it's almost like I'm no where near Bryan, or any of this. But then I open them, and pull away from Tala awkwardly. I look up to him, eyes wide with fear.

"But… where is he?"

Tala doesn't answer. The door slides open silently, and through it appears another figure. I recognize him instantly as Ian, or Ivan, or whatever. Ian is easier to remember, at least for me. He blinks at the sight of me, startled.

"You're… you're actually here?"

Tala rolls his eyes. "No, this is his twin. We can leave him here, though, it's not like his parents miss this one."

Panic rises again, but not for the reason Tala thinks. If they're really here to save me, then they won't leave me behind. While Tala tries to inform me that he was only kidding, my thoughts are resting in another matter. What will my parents think of me now? I've been… sexually involved with another man. Not that I wanted to, I mean, I was raped, but…

"Hey Kevin." Ian says quietly, squatting beside Tala. During the world tournament before the one involving the episode with Bryan, (or the start of the episode with Bryan,) Ian and I got to know each other a little. Well, we talked and stuff. He's alright, a little rude, but then, I am too. It's suddenly embarrassing, to be here like this; to be on the floor in these clothes, beaten and abused, and completely at their mercy. And I am, really. I'm too tired and sore and weak to fight back, and I might not even try if they attacked me. I'm just so tired of it all. Finally, I muster up the strength I can find and nod back to Ian, who glances worriedly at Tala.

"Okay," Said red-head announces, scooping me up, "let's get you home."

I make a bit of a moaning noise as he hoists me up. God, I hurt everywhere. My back is killing me, so stiff and sore that it hurts to be held up like this. The last time Bryan beat me, I managed to pull away from him, and he was so caught up in hurting me that he didn't care if he was just pelting my back. I remember the pain, the aching sting, the crying, and then a dull blur, as I almost lost consciousness.

And suddenly, for the oddest reason, I find myself thinking about the last time Bryan had actually been near me. Or rather, the most recent time. All he did was talk to me, and ask me about my mother. What was it like, he asked, to have a mother? Apparently, he never had had one of his own. I feel tears in my eyes by the time we reach the hallway and start away from the room. My mom must be so scared. She's always been protective of me. I can't begin to tell you how many times I've done something that's resulted in a cut or bruise, and how it's resulted in being grounded. I'd take one of her, "Dear, you have to be careful!" lectures over this any day.

We reach a stone staircase. Everything is stone, I'm just realizing that. They start down, Ian going first, Tala carrying me effortlessly. Am I really that light? Bryan has been feeding me, but I haven't had much of an appetite. I want my mom.

I guess you don't know what you've got till it's gone, huh? I miss my bed. I miss pancakes and music and the colorful bindings of all my dad's books. I miss the smell of wood when I run up the staircase in my house, and the creak of the old wooden floor beneath my feet as I move through my home. I miss my dad, and all his insane stories over dinner. I miss my mom, and her infinite wisdom. I miss my friends and their support, their trust, and their love. I miss my family. I miss my old life.

They've reached the bottom of the staircase. It's another hallway, just as dim as the one upstairs. They keep moving, and none of us make a noise.

I miss sleep. If I ever get home, I'm just going to curl up in my own bed and sleep. I'll go to the hospital after I wake up, but first thing's first, I'm going to sleep.

And then I see Lee.

We've entered a foyer of some sort, and I don't notice him at first. He's standing by a tall pillar; the ceiling in here is really high. The echo of Tala and Ian's footsteps is annoyingly loud. When I see him, he's already noticed me. It's startling, to see him here. He's running towards us, and something strange washes over me; utter fatigue. Tala hands me to Lee the second he reaches us, and Lee lowers me to the floor carefully, cradling me. He's saying something now, my name, and then something else, but I'm not listening. I press my face into him and close my eyes tightly, smelling him and feeling his warmth. Yes, without a doubt, this is Lee. Now I want to fall asleep. Right here, I want to sleep. That's when we heard the crash from some distant part of wherever we are.

"Taaallaaaaaaa!"

It's distant, but angry. Very, very angry.

It's Bryan.

My eyes fly open in fear and I push into Lee as hard as I can, hoping that I can somehow just vanish into the safe feeling that he provides. I whimper. He holds me tighter, his head snapping up. I imagine the anger on his face, the sadness. Tala is speaking hurridly now.

"We have to get out of here, Yin."

Lee doesn't move.

"Yin, _now_. I know you want to kill him, but we have to get out of here."

"Come on, do it for Kevin." Lee mumbled hurriedly, and a little awkwardly. Yes, please, do it for me. Get me as far away from Bryan as possible, please please _please._

"I know." Lee breathes. He looks down at me and smiles sadly, and after a pause, I smile back. Through the tears, the fear, and the pain, I smile back.

And then he hoists me up, and with Tala and Ian, we leave.

-x-x-x-

_Twenty Minutes earlier._

_  
Bryan's POV._

Zippidee-doo-da, zippidee-ya, my oh my what a wonderful slave, plenty of bondage time, heading my way, zippidee-doo-da, zippi-

…

Wait… Is that door open?!

Oh shit. The door to my room – my old room, when I was at the abbey all those years ago; the one I'm keeping Ki in now – is ajar. The padlock is on the floor, ruined, and the regular lock to the door is popped open. I'm running. I slide across the stone floor and skid to a stop before the doorway, and very slowly, reach forward and push it open.

"Kevin?"

Silence. I panic, stepping into the room. Empty. I check in the bathroom, under the bed, even in the wardrobe.

Shitshitshit. Shitty McShiticus. This can't be happening. How the hell did he get out?! There were two locks, two steal locks! Not only that, but I fractured his ankle last time he fought back against me. How did he get out?!

And then I see it. Folded neatly on the floor is a small square of paper. I slip towards it without thinking and pick it up. It takes eight folds before I have it open all the way, and then I have to turn it over and right-side up. What I read on it doesn't set in at first, but slowly, as the words sink in, my eyebrows furrow with rage and I feel my stomach burn with hatred.

_You shouldn't have taken him, Bryan._

I take two deep breaths, quickly. My grip on the paper tightens, crinkling the note before it tears in half in my hands. Then, seething with rage, I take a deep breath and open my mouth, eyes closing tightly. I roar.

"_Taaallaaaaaaa!_"

-x-x-x-

_Somewhere, sometime later._

_Kevin's POV._

Nnnnghhahhhhggn….. ngmmnggnh…. Nnhhyellow? Hmm… Yeah, I think that's yellow. I stretch before flinching, finding pain in my movement. I'm bundled beneath something… a blanket? Good lord, it's warm. And so soft, too. I close my eyes again and mew softly, snuggling into whatever I'm buried in. My eyelids stick together comfortably, and I phase out again, falling back to sleep, before I feel a gentle weight on my shoulder. It's outside of these blankets. I'm lying on something soft, I think. I open my eyes again and moan. Go away, damnit, I'm trying to sleep. A little push, hardly moving me, but I feel it. I moan again and shift, flexing a few fingers to tug at the blankets. They hardly move, but I manage to squirm a little and poke my nose out of whatever I'm cuddling in.

"Hey kiddo. How you holding up?"

Tala's voice. I moan again, softly, and pull back under the blankets. I feel something shift beside me, and whatever I'm laying on pulls down a little. Tala is sitting beside me.

"That good, huh?"

I try to reply, but it comes out as a whimpering moan. I feel the weight on my shoulder again, and it pats me a few times before silence takes over.

"It's gonna be okay, alright? Don't worry."

"Aymnot."

Ho ho, intelligent response, retard. I think I meant 'I'm not'. Whatever.

"…" Tala shifts and lies down beside me. I'm still buried under the blankets, but I roll over stiffly to face where I think he is, and push my nose back out of the covers. His hands are behind his head, and he's gazing up at the ceiling blankly. He glances at without his face changing, and then looks away again. I blink sleepily, and as the silence takes over, my eyelids drift closed.

"I'm sorry about what he did."

"Mm."

I keep my eyes closed. The air is crisp and cold outside of my blanket fortress, and I can feel the chill on my eyes if can keep them open. He's not worth looking at while he speaks to me.

"I know I should have stopped him in the first place. I just… Didn't think he would actually act on anything."

"Stoppit."

"Hm?"

I crack my eyes open and yawn carefully. Speak clearly, retard, or don't speak at all. "It's obvious that you don't know what to say, and it doesn't matter to me anyway, so save your dignity." I murmur. My voice is strained and hushed, and when I finish my sentence, I feel drained of energy again. To my surprise, Tala starts to snicker.

"You won't want to hear this, but you sound like Bryan."

"Goodie."

"Hey, no offense. You're better then him, I'm sure."

I close my eyes and pull back under the blankets. "Yeah, I don't kidnap, beat and rape people."

Tala remained quiet as I said this. I don't pull back out to see what his face looks like, and I don't care. The cast on my arm is thick and scratchy, but I pull it towards my chest either way. My ankle hurts. I can feel bandages constricting various parts of my body. I know for certain that there's a square patch of gauze on my cheek, and two small strips of medical tape on my forehead by my hairline, and one across the end of my right eyebrow. I trace my fingers across them slowly and thoughtfully. Finally, Tala replies.

"Well, we're not out of the woods yet."

How encouraging.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Pfft. I just have to keep this going, don't I? Dang. For those of you wondering, they're still in Russia. Lee, Ian, Tala, and Kevin against Bryan, whose location is unknown. Godspeed, boys, Godspeed.


	6. Cold Feet

Bryan's POV

Aw! This chapter is actually pretty cute. Even for Bryan, I guess. Bryan-cute is far different from Kevin-cute, mind you, but it's cute non-the-less.

Anyway. Written mostly between two and three in the morning. Finished at about three in the afternoon.

Please review!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Bryan's POV._

Rain is drilling down on me. I don't know what I'm doing, or where I'm going. I'm standing alone on a street corner, overlooking the cobblestone intersection as if Kevin would randomly collapse into it.

They took him.

I had him, my own perfect little thing, so beautiful and innocent, and they took him from me. I'll kill them, all of them. I will, and this time I won't get conked over the back of the head in the process.

Kevin… is like a gay best friend. And bear with me here, because this makes sense if you listen to me. I love him, and he deserves to be loved, but not in the way that he wants me too. I… Oh hell, I don't know what I'm blathering about. I _wish_ he was a gay best friend. You know full well that I'd bang him any time, in any way. But my problem is that now, he's been taken from me and I feel as if someone has pulled a carpet out from underneath my feet. While I was standing at the top of a staircase. And here I am, soaked to the bone, tumbling down this metaphoric staircase, waiting to land at the bottom and get back on my feet. I'm waiting to get my bearings again and figure out what I'm going to do. And I sound drunk.

So what _am_ I going to do? I don't know. Where would Tala take them? I knew that I had to leave the abbey the second I calmed down. Tala wasn't dumb enough to let me go again, he would call the fuzz on me. And he did; I heard the sirens as I stormed down the streets, three blocks away. It's completely dark outside now, and only the light of an old streetlamp is shining dimly to my left. I've shoved my hands into my pocket and squinted into the pouring rain. And I can't see anything.

Kevin, where are you? Where's that sweet smile, those beautiful eyes, that perfect body? Your voice, so young and gentle, and yet so loud and pained when I make it so? Under what roof are you sleeping tonight, under whose hands are you protected by? What are you thinking? I want to know, I want to talk to you. Hold you. Touch you. Feel you curled in my arms, so small and warm that everything that's ever haunted me falls away. That's it, isn't it? You make all those horrible memories go away. Even when I'm raping you, I still feel this deep rooted need for who you are; a boy with such a perfect family, such a happy life, someone I've wanted to be all my life. When I think of it like that, I want to hurt you, as if doing so can take that happiness away and allow me to keep it to myself. But in reality, I don't want you to be hurt or sad. I want you to smile at the sight of me and embrace me in your tiny arms.

I want your love. Sex or no sex. I want you to want me, to be with me forever. I'll protect you, Kevin. I start to run now, through the rain and the empty streets. There's an odd stinging feeling between my eyes, shivering up and down the bridge of my noise. I don't think I've felt it before, but then… I have.

I'm about to cry.

I haven't cried in so long, that I've forgotten what it feels like. I pump my legs, breath spilling out of me in fast vanishing clouds of fog. Why am I crying for this boy? Why do I need him so badly that I have to ruin everything just to have him? I don't even know that my eyes are watering. Rain is streaking my face either way. If I hadn't noticed the gentle sting of oncoming tears, I would never have known that I was crying.

Damnit, why couldn't someone have taught me how to love? I've never felt someone love me, and I don't know if I'm even loving the right way. No, of course I'm not. Look what I've done, I've fucked everything up. I just want someone to love me. I want Kevin to love me. I want, I want, I want. And what do I get? A face-full of shit, straight from the fan. I turn a corner. Still, the streets are abandoned.

"_No, please Bryan, don't do this!"_

A tear rolls down my cheek for the first time since I was a very young age.

"_Gaah! Go away, don't touch me!"_

My fists clench so tightly that the nails break the skin. I swing my arms violently as I run.

"… _Moms… moms are like angels, and at the same time, they're completely human."_

The memory of him trying to explain what a mother is like suddenly flashes through my mind. He was sitting on that window-sill, trying to keep his eyes from misting over. And all I could do was stare at him wondrously, trying to imaging what my own mother was like. Died giving birth to me, I think. Or sometime when I was very, very young.

And then, as I round another corner and vault over a low wall into a park, I remember the last time I had ever seen Kevin Ki.

I had hit him hard across the face, splitting his eyebrow. I had been beating him, so caught up in whatever emotion I was choking on that I just couldn't stop. I had slammed a stone down onto his ankle so that he couldn't run away. Why was I hurting him so badly? Because he hit me. In his half-hearted defense against the monster I was – _am_ – he had reached up and smacked me. And I broke his ankle for it. I beat the shit out of that small little thing, and had finally stopped to go find some rope. I had to go all the way down to the basement, and when I finally got back up to the room, he was gone.

And the last thing I said to him? _Stay put, you little shit. _

I skid to a halt. The grass it up to my ankles, crusted over by slush and dirty snow. It's becoming green, slowly. As I stand there, listening to the rain splash against the leaves of the bushes and trees around me, and patter against the stones hidden beneath the grass, I let my eyes fall closed. I have to end this.

I have to end myself.

-x-x-x-

_Kevin's POV._

Oh my god, food. Real food, not drugged food. Not a small amount, but an actual, decent _meal_. I throw my arms around Lee's neck and bury my face in his shoulder, and he laughs awkwardly and pats my back.

"Yeah, yeah, breakfast time. You can let go of me now."

I do. I slide off slowly and smile up at him. I know we're in Russia now, and that I had been at the Abbey where the Blitzkrieg Boys grew up. Tala and Ian are downstairs, and Lee and I are sitting in the loft. Appearently, this was a safe house for the Blitzkrieg boys when they had to get away from the Abbey. There's only one floor and a loft, and it's pretty small. But it's comfortable. There's this huge mat-bed thing in the loft, and I haven't really left it since we got here. I've been sleeping a lot. I told Tala about the pills and I did my best to tell Lee about how I hadn't been fed that much and about how… well, I can't even say it here… How Bryan… 'hurt' me.

But anyway. Long explanation short, I've been sleeping a lot. It's really cold here, which is weird. It's the start of summer back home, (or it was whenever I was taken from home,) and here there's still some slushy snow on the ground. It was snowing the last time I was looking out the window at the Abbey, at least. Lee starts talking calmly about something random while we eat. I ask him why it's snowing here, because I know that he's trying to skirt around the whole Bryan thing, and it will help. We eat while he explains climate and temperature and longitude and latitude, and the equator and all that. It's stuff I already know, but its better then talking about Bryan.

I'm sitting in this weird little nest of blankets. I say nest because they're all swirled around me like a birds nest, and I have one draped over my shoulders. I'm warm, and completely comfortable. Lee is sitting next to me. I think he's still talking, but my attention has drifted from the food to the blankets to the small window on the other side of the loft. It's bright outside, and in contrast with the dim light of the loft, the hexagon-shaped window looks like a big white light, illuminating the area around it.

"Kevin?"

I blink. Oh, I should be listening, huh? I turn to find Lee gazing at me sorrowfully.

"Oh… sorry, were you done?"

Lee sighed. I'm not trying to be rude and he knows it. I tilt my head to the side a little before the dizzy takes over – it's been poking in and out for the last… while. I don't really know how long we've been here, something like a day or two days.

"Listen, Kev… I know it will take a little while for the drug to get out of your system, so I don't want you to leave the loft, okay?"

I feel myself nod. No, I want to leave. I'm tired of the loft, Lee, why can't I come downstairs with you?

"Good…"

He hesitates. He wants to say something else, doesn't he? Don't you hate that, when someone is holding back and they think you don't know but it's really obvious and you feel like they're just not taking you seriously? I get that all the time, especially now.

"Knock, knock."

From the far side of the room, Ian has pushed open the hatch to the loft. Lee turns, a little startled, before nodding. Ian nods back and vanishes before Lee returns his attention to me.

"Alright, Kev, I gotta go. You get some sleep, okay? Tala will be right down stairs."

"Where are you going?" I ask immediately, pouting. Lee sighs.

"Shopping, Kev. For food? You've lost a shit load of weight, and we need to eat too, you know."

He smiles half-heartedly and reaches up to push the hair out of my face. His palm lingers against my cheek as he looks at me with that pathetic smile.

"Everything is going to be okay, alright?"

I blink twice, sleepily. His hand pulls away, and my hair falls back into place.

"… Yeah." I say through a yawn. As Lee stands to leave, I rub my eyes with the back of my hands and fall back onto the cushiony blanketed goodness.

"Lee?" I murmur, my voice already slurred from fatigue.

"Yeah, bite-size?"

I yawn again. "Can you bring me some strawberries?"

-x-x-x-

_Bryan's POV._

He's not in the hospital. No surprise there, actually. Tala is still being eyed by the authorities for not reporting my 'suspicious activities' back when I first kidnapped Ki. He wouldn't risk being affiliated with this mess again, not with the media lurking in every hall of the hospital. So where in god's name would he take my baby? There has to be some place in Moscow where he knew he could safely stay, and remain inconspicuous-

Oooooooh. Oh yeah. The Loft. God, do I feel like a dumbass.

Okay, so the plan is simple. Or at least, I've been trying to make it simple. Find Ki. Keep him calm. Apologize, get one last kiss in, leave on a good note. Or at least, good for me.

And then end it all.

It's not like I have anything to live for. No family, no more friends. I'm wanted in several countries, and the rest of the world will be helping to turn me in. Even if I were to get another facial change, the only thing I'm good at is beyblading. What would I do with the rest of my life? I can just find some little town and settle in. I can't start a family and leave my dark past behind me. I'm not capable of love, apparently.

I slip into a dark alley and pull my trench coat around me. Stalking through the dim light, I twist around corners and squeeze through holes in fences. There are a shitload of back alleys around the Loft, which is why we chose the place. If someone were to come looking for us while we were hiding, there would have been easy escape routes; and lots of them. Now they're working for my advantage yet again; I can get to the Loft without being seen by anyone. Anyone but maybe a few cats and a stray dog, at least.

I'll have to wait until night. Or at least, I thought I would until I made it to the loft and peered in through various windows. All the rooms appeared empty at first, until I reached the kitchen window. I had to duck away instantly.

Tala was sitting at the table, wearing a gray hoodie, eating cereal and reading some magazine. I felt the anger flare again, so untamed and unruly that I had to slip away from the window and take a few deep breaths. Think of Kevin. Think of the only human you've ever really loved.

He must be in the loft, if he's here at all. I can get up there by climbing onto that fence, and pulling myself onto the roof. I'll have to be careful, because it's not the easiest maneuver, and I don't want anyone to hear me.

No one will understand, anyway. I'm a freak, a rapist, a madman. I've kidnapped a little boy and beat him several times. Why would anyone understand what I'm going through? It's not like I expect them too, no one ever has. I pull myself up onto the fence, and in a swift silent motion, swing carefully onto the sloped roof. There's a small hexagon-shaped window that pushes open, and there it is, directly in front of me. I feel myself move towards it, but for some reason, I'm having second thoughts. The world is leaving me, and it feels like the window isn't actually growing closer. The tiles of the roof beneath my feet shift gently, quietly. The clouds drift through the sky overhead slowly. My heart beats steadily, completely undeterred by what's happening around me.

And then my hands are pushing the window open carefully. I peer into the dim light a moment before hoisting myself in, and the second my feet plop against the floor boards and I catch my balance, I begin to the look around the room.

And there he is.

He sniffles. Sleeping, I think. His small form is buried beneath a bundle of blankets. I can see it shift gently as he breathes.

I can't move.

He's so small, so unprotected, so _cute_. What was my plan again? I hope it involved banging him…

Nope. Just a hug, a kiss, and a good last word. And then I go an kill myself. Dang, what a shit plan. Oh well, it's for the best, I suppose. Besides, at least I can acknowledge that I'm not in the position to be making choices at the moment. I'm a little too dumbstruck and horny to think straight.

He shifts and sighs happily, comfortably. Slowly, I feel myself creep toward the low bed, and kneel beside it. I reach forward slower then I think I've reached for anything in my life and gently tug at the blankets before his face. I pull them down enough, and find much to the fluttering of my giddy heart that he's facing me.

And Jesus H. Christ in heaven above, is he cute right now. He's got one small hand lying right before his face, little fingers curling around some of the blankets. His eyes are closed and he's cuddling into the pillows around him. His hair is a little messy, but that only projects the adorableness. And then, staring across at his sleeping face blankly, I hear it.

Purring.

A gentle drumming vibration, so soft and quiet that I almost don't hear it at all. But I lean in slowly, holding my breath, and tilt my head to the side so that my ear is closer to his face then my nose. And I hear it, so calm and soothing that I close my eyes. A smile creeps over my face; a genuine smile. Not something that's been twisted with the ciaos of lust or longing. But one supported by pure happiness. It's strange, but I like it.

I open my eyes slowly, the smile still curling my lips. Something's different… his purring has stopped. I turn back to face him, smile fading, and jump.

His eyes are wide open. He's staring at me, so horrified that he can't make a noise. I lean away a moment, dumbstruck, before I jump forward and clap a hand over his mouth. He whimpers and flinches violently, but I shush him worriedly.

"No, no, I'm not going to hurt you, okay? I'm just here to say goodbye, please don't scream, Kevin, please!" I hiss in a panic. I don't think I sound angry, but he still looks scared. He pulls back, unable to escape my hand, and tries to bury himself under the blankets. I lean forward still, unwilling to let him get away.

"Please, I won't hurt you I swear, I just want to say goodbye."

He shakes his head frantically. Tears are in his eyes already. Shit, kid, please don't scream, _please_.

"I'm going to kill myself, okay? I just wanted to end it on a good note with you." I whisper quickly, suddenly. Wait… did I just say that? It seems as though the same thing is running through his head, because he's stopped squirming. He's looking at me now, with some half-way point of horror and confusion and worry on his face. Worry? Hold the phone, what? He's worried?

Slowly, after a moment of still silence, I pull my hand off of his mouth. Don't scream, don't scream, _please_ don't scream…

"W-… what?" He whispers. I lean away a little more, as if doing so would convince him that I was serious about not hurting him.

"…" I open my mouth, but nothing comes out at first. What am I supposed to say to him after that comment? I glance away, mouth falling closed, before I try again.

"I'm here to say goodbye. That's all."

"But… you can't kill yourself."

I… Wait, what the fuck? He doesn't want me dead? I blink several times in recession before it sets in, and I'm let staring at him wide-eyed.

"You… wha?" I blather inelegantly. Shocked, I don't even notice that my mouth is hanging open a little as I stare straight into the beautiful violet eyes. They shift nervously and he wipes them with the backs of his little hands. If I wasn't so shocked, I'd be flipping over how cute that just looked.

"Bryan you… you really hurt me. But… you can't _kill_ yourself."

"What else is there for me?" I retort in a quick, hushed voice. "No one, nothing, no future, not even family. Believe me, I've thought about it. I-"

"Shouldn't kill yourself. It's wrong." He breathes. He's having a hard time saying this, but he means it; I can tell he means it. I sigh dejectedly, confused and sad and panicked.

"Why?" I reply, almost as silently. "Why is it so wrong that someone like me dies? Don't you think everyone would be better off if I just vanished?"

"…" He looks at me now, with such confusion and fear on his face that I don't know what to think. And then, on complete and total impulse, I lean in, and kiss him. It's the most gentle, loving, warm kiss I've ever given anyone. Shocked, he sits there stiff as a board, eyes wide, cheeks flushing. His lips are so soft, and when he doesn't move to pull away after a moment, I slide closer a little and reach up gently, holding him carefully from the back of the head. My lips only leave his as I break for a breath and then kiss him again, a little deeper. No tongue, retard, no tongue. It's not that kind of kiss.

And then, he kisses back. This little thing, this boy only a few years younger then I, so perfect and loved and happy and beautiful, kisses me back. It's gentle, a little hesitant, but his lips shift against my own and his eyes fall closed, and I feel like I'm going to die. I let my hand drop from the back of his head. It lands on his upper back, gently. I can't even remember slamming my fists into his back. All I can think of is how, even though he doesn't have too, even though I'm not forcing it, he's still kissing me.

Why? Why, after all I've done to him, is he kiss me back? After raping him, kidnapping him, and keeping him as a toy is he pushing all of that out of the way and pressing his lips back against my own?

After what feels like forever, though it must have only been a minute or two. He leans away. His head drops, and he can't look me in the eye.

"Don't die." He whispers. I stare ahead, over him. I can't believe what just happened. I've wanted it for so long that after I finally got it, it's like it's still just a dream of mine.

"You can get help. You won't go to jail if they decide you're just a little crazy, you'll just get some help. You don't have to die, okay?" He's whispering. Slowly, he looks up at me with those big, amazing eyes. They're misting over. And with just one look at them, I have my reply.

"Okay."

-x-x-x-

_Kevin's POV._

"Okay, I'll do it. For you."

I look back down at my hands, fiddling around it my lap awkwardly. I don't want anyone to see me right now, and I'm thankful that I'm alone. It's strange. I figured that if I ever saw Bryan again, I'd be so horrified that I'd pass out from fright. But seeing him now… he looks so sad, so confused, probably more so then me.

I don't know why I kissed him. My mind is reeling. The dizzy is back, swirling around the room like fog on a windy morning. I can't look at him. He's so close to me, and my heart his pounding so hard, but I don't feel afraid. I don't want him dead, he's crazy not evil. He needs help, not eternal damnation. He needs me to forgive him. And I need to forgive him too, or I'll never move on. And I want nothing more then to move on. So he's not going to kill himself, that's good. But what now? Where will he go? It Tala comes up here now, he'll probably kill Bryan either way. Or Bryan will kill him. I don't want anyone to die, or be hurt anymore. I've been hurt the worst, I think, and I don't want anyone else to go through with that.

But… can I forgive him? Maybe I only kissed him because I knew it would keep him from killing himself, but now… my lips feel weird. Not bad weird, but most certainly not good weird. It's… well, it's weird. The whole thing is strange. I don't know what I'm doing. I've never kissed a boy before, and most certainly not one like Bryan.

I'm sitting on the bed, my legs beneath me, my hands in my lap, and Bryan before me. He's either looking _at_ me or _past_ me, but either way, I can't look up to him. I don't know what to do, or what should be done.

And then Tala pushes open the hatch.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

…

Yeah, crap cliffie, oh well. I need to go do my English homework before I go to the movies at four, so I'm a bit rushed. Prepare for the dramatic finale next time, on Innocent Lust! -drama game show music-


	7. Bread Basket

One week earlier

OMGLOLWTFBBQ.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_One week earlier._

_Kevin's POV._

Silence. The thick stone walls surrounding me are absorbing whatever small sounds it can. It's really cold down here. Cold and damp. Why would anyone build a place like this? There are chains on the walls, clamps and locks and bars and stone. There's a teddy-bear only a foot away from me. It's missing an eye, its arm is half torn off, and its head has a split in it that's slowly spewing out dirty cotton. Numbly, I lean over and pick it up by its torso before curling back up in the corner of the cell.

It looks so sad. So forgotten. The last remaining comfort to the children who were once punished by being locked in here. And now it has become _my_ last comfort.

Help me.

I wrap my arms around the poor tattered thing and hold it against my chest tightly. I pull my knees up higher before me and press my forehead against them. I'm shivering, hurt, hungry, alone. Scared as all hell. That's when a clunk echoes passed me. It sounded as though it started far away, probably by the thick wooden door into the cellar. I flinch and hold the stuffed bear tighter.

Footsteps, growing closer. I flinch with each echoing knock of feet hitting the floor, until I feel a shadow fall over me. Someone is standing on the other side of the bars, looking in at me. Slowly, with tears in my eyes, I look up.

Bryan. He's got his hands in his pockets, casually, as though nothing is strange about this situation. His face is blank, his eyes never blinking. I close my mouth and clench my teeth, not knowing what to say or do. I drop my head back down onto my knees slowly, ignoring the sounds of him moving and unlocking the door to the cell. He pulls it open and steps it. Don't flinch, don't twitch, and don't whimper. Please maintain composer, don't let him know you're afraid of him.

"Hey babe. You look good surrounded by chains."

I whimper into the teddy-bears head. Shit. He paces closer and squats beside me. Don't look up, and he won't touch you. Please don't touch me Bryan, for the love of God, don't.

His hand is on my upper back, stroking it gently. It shifts around to my far shoulder and pulls me into him, and I push away helplessly.

"Come on now, don't be like that. It's what got you down here in the first place."

A few tears break away as he pulls me back into him. The stuffed-animal is still in my grasp, but it offers no comfort. He uses his other hand to stroke my hair slowly.

"I've been thinking."

Oh no, don't think. When you think it always ends up with me being hurt.

"I want you to do something for me, okay?"

I shake my head. I won't do anything for you, never never never. You're scary and mean and you hurt me and I hate you, Bryan, I _hate_ you.

"I want you to eat dinner with me."

I blink. He can tell I'm surprised by this.

"Nothing more. Just you and I, sitting down and eating dinner. I'd bet you're pretty hungry, huh?"

I don't move. I stare ahead, not knowing what to think or feel. I was nervous now, anxious about what this meant. I didn't want him to change his mind half way through the meal and hurt me, but I don't want him to hurt me now by saying no. Fearing the consequences, I wait until he asks me the third time and then numbly nod my head.

"Good. Wonderful. Come on then."

He scoops me up and stands, and I feel the bear slide from my stomach onto the floor. Only momentarily do I think that I want to take it with me; it probably wants to get out of here just as much as I do. I reach back for it and Bryan stops, half-turning, looking from me to the bear curiously.

-x-x-x-

_Bryan's POV._

He… He's like a little kid right now. I mean, he is literally little, and he isn't exactly an adult, but the way he's reaching back for that small bear is so pathetic and cute that I have to fight not to cuddle him.

He's been down here just about two days. He's probably in a bit of a stupor from not eating and having little water supply. But hot _dog_ this is the cutest thing I've seen him do yet. I hesitate and then move back toward the bear, lowering him to the ground enough for him to scoop it up suddenly. I watch him squeeze it against his chest as I stand back up, and for some reason, I don't want him to know that I'm looking.

I keep moving out of the cell, and along down the tight hallway passed other barred entrances into cells. His eyes are closed tightly, the lower half of his face pressed against the bears head.

Poor thing. Delicate thing. Beautiful thing. Why is this such a mystery to me? Why can't I figure out why this kid means so much to me? I want parents like his, I want a life like his, I want to be happy like he was before I showed up, but for some reason those don't sound like the reason for my obsession.

I found a few fan-sites for him and his team. I've read into them and tried to analyze him for who he is as a person, and not just my toy. He's actually pretty nice. A little rude, perhaps even annoying, but I think over all he's a sweet kid. Or he was. I've probably ruined that by now.

I glance down at him again as I begin up the tight stone staircase up to the rest of the abbey. His eyes are still closed and he's still cuddling into that bear. I wondered how many times I had been locked in that cell and used the same toy for comfort.

-x-x-x-

_Present time, at the Loft._

_Kevin's POV._

A thump, from behind me. I jump, turn, and stare.

Tala stares too, for a minute. Until, of course, he recognizes that Bryan is in the room, close to me, and then rage takes over.

"Son of a _bitch_!" He spits, pulling himself into the loft with startling strength and speed. My attention flies around to Bryan, who has jumped to his feet not in defense, but in panic.

Tala charges forward, ready to pounce, when something strange over comes me. It's like the dizzy, but different. Things slow down, and the room comes to a stand-still. It's just Tala, Bryan, and me in between. Before I can think, I'm on my feet and bracing against Tala with my hands firmly on his shoulders. He stops awkwardly, nearly knocking me over and falling onto me, but as he recognizes what I'm doing, his eyes widen in even further surprise.

"You're… you're defending that bastard?!"

Well, to be honest, I have no fucking idea what I'm doing, Tala. I stand there with my hands on his shoulders, eyes on the floor, mouth hanging open just slightly. I feel my lower lip quiver. Get a hold on yourself, dumbass, or sit back down.

"You can't kill him, Tala." I whisper. "You can't."

The red-head blinked thrice and stared down at me wide-eyed. "And why the hell not?"

Bryan is behind me, standing still, just as shocked as Tala and I. My ankle hurts.

"Because you can't."

"That's a shit reason, kid. Get out of the way."

"No." I breathe.

"Kevin, have you forgotten what this prick has done to you?" Tala nearly yells. He's about to shove me aside and I can't let him.

"Because," I say, snapping my head up to look him in the eye. My eyebrows have suddenly furrowed. I'm glaring at him. "You can't become him!"

Surprised at my response, Tala falters and stares at me. Then, slowly, up at Bryan. I let my hands drop off his shoulders once I'm sure he's not going to run after Bryan, but it was a mistake. The second my hands swung down to my sides, Tala grabbed me by my shoulders and shoved me down onto the bed, darting passed me toward Bryan.

"No!" I shout, rolling frantically onto my back and pushing up into a sitting position. I manage to get up in time to see Tala slam a fist into Bryan's face before the dizzy engulfs me with such force that I fall back onto the blankets in a haze.

-x-x-x-

_Bryan's POV._

Shit!

I stumble backwards into the wall and duck out of Tala's range. We've fought before, but I'm _really_ not in the mood right now. Kevin's kiss still lingering on my lips, I dodge everything Tala throws at me until he's got me in a corner, and I have to start defending myself. I don't want to hurt Tala. Okay, maybe a little, but not as much as I did twenty minutes ago. I wish he had never come up. I should have been quieter.

I slug him across the face. Take that, you pussy. He growls and recovers quickly, throwing one back at me, but I catch it and push his fist away. I punch him again. Little bitch, he can't even take me when I'm in such a fragile mental state-

Ow, god _damnit_! I feel his foot crashing into my shin with profound force. Little cheating prick!

"Fuck off, Tala, I'm not hurting him!"

He clenches his teeth and swings with his left, then his right, and then left again. I dodge the first, feel the second pelt into my shoulder, and then stumble backwards as the third collides with my head. Good thing I'm thick skulled, eh?

I catch myself against the wall. Tala has momentarily stopped the oncoming fists. He's a few feet away, fists clenched, taking deep seething breaths.

"You're hurting everyone just by being here, you fuck!"

"No! I came to say goodbye you arrogant little man slut, I'm not trying to hurt anyone!"

"_Man slut_?!" Tala roared, diving for me again. Ah, now it's like our old fights. I would pick on him about Kai, he would bring up some bullshit of his own, and the next thing I knew we were both holding ice-packs to various places on our bodies. Heh. Like that time I kicked him where the sun never dares to shine. His voice got _so_ high-pitched, it was hilarious.

But now it's not funny. Tala faked two punches, delivered the third, and brought me to my knees before him with a kick to my right knee. Shit, Kai is teaching him well. I look up hurriedly, hoping to avoid his next hit, but there isn't enough time. His fist is high above his head, his arm pulled back, and I can tell by the way he's flexing his muscles that this is going to be one hell of a hard hit. It's swinging toward me with astounding speed, and I'm too stupid to even close my eyes for impact.

That's when Kevin swung in between Tala and I and caught both of Tala's shoulders in his cute little hands. I blinked, startled, but I wasn't as startled as I was about to be.

-x-x-x-

_Kevin's POV._

No, stop, don't kill him Tala! Please sto-

AAAHHHHH!! I can't breathe! The pain, holy fuck, help me! I gasp for breath, eyes widening in pain and shock as Tala's fist pounds into my stomach. I can feel his knuckles dig into me with horrifying strength, and as he looks at me with complete shock and surprise, I fall to my knees awkwardly and let my eyes drop to the floor. My arms wrap around my stomach.

I can't breathe, I can't breathe, I can't breathe. If I don't take a breath in the next twelve seconds, I'm going to pass out. I feel something thick sliming up my throat and lift a hand to my mouth, before coughing into it twice. I can feel the blood splattering against my palm. Everything tilts and swirls around me. Specks fly into my peripheral vision. I'm going to die. Reeling, I tip back into something, or someone. Bryan. He catches me carefully. Tala is still shocked. I curl into a ball without thinking about it and close my eyes so tightly that it hurts. I cough again, and blood flies out of my mouth.

No one knows what to say. I press into Bryan, not thinking straight. I slept where pasta? No, siccors beats paper with Harold and Kumar Go to White Castle. Huh? Tala falls to the floor beside me, landing on his knees. He tugs me away from Bryan and I bark in pain.

They're not fighting anymore. I achieved something, then, by doing that? I didn't want Tala to do that. No one dies, salad on the side. What's that? Honey mustard please.

"Shit, shit, oh shit." Tala murmurs. Bryan helps him lie me down. No, I want to curl up, it doesn't hurt as much, fish taco. Glahh, twenty dollar whore photo-shoot. What?

Am I going to black out? I have blood on my shirt, all over my hand. I curl my fingers up tightly and feel the slime. Like blubber, or glubber, or whatever that little green thing was called. Flubber? Blubberglubberflubber. Heehee. Shnarkibarkilarkifart.

"He's blacking out."

Fuzzy wuzzy was a bear.

"Fuck, Tala, why did you do that?"

Fuzzy wuzzy had no hair.

"I was aiming for you, you dumbfuck! I didn't know he was going to do that!"

Fuzzy wuzzy wasn't very fuzzy, was he?

"Stop yelling, it's not going to help."

Hehe. I love that rhyme. My skittles – no, grandmotherfish – no, my Oma – taught it to me. Said it always used to make me laugh like a kettle fish. Except for that last part. Kettle fish are silly but they don't laugh. I'm too disoriented to tell what Lee and Obama, no, Lee and Rei? No, Tala and Bryan. That's it. I can't tell what they're saying.

Hey… look at all those little stars! They're all sparkly. Why is everything getting darker? Is it nighttime?

-x-x-x-

_Bryan's POV._

"Do something!"

"Why me?!"

"Because A, you're the one that punched him, B, you're the one who was protecting him, and C, you don't want me touching him!"

Tala glares at me a moment before sighing, defeated. He looks down at Kevin. The corners of his eyes are tight with pain. Tears streak across his temples. He's gasping for breath, losing consciousness, and… oh, look, he just coughed up even _more_ blood. Great.

"Oh way to go, you probably ruptured his spleen or something." I say, ignoring my more recent comment and leaning over Kevin. I reach for his hand, and Tala slaps my arm away. I glare up at him.

"You want me to help with this or what, because it sure as shit looks like you could use the hand of someone who's better and first aid then you."

He blinks, and then continues to glare at me, but leans away. I reach again and pick it up carefully, uncurling his little fingers. Blood, crimson and sticky and warm. Tala, you motherfucker, look what you did to my baby. I glance behind me and find a roll of paper towels on the other side of the room, sticking out of a tattered brown box. I tell Tala to go get it, and after a moment of him wallowing in his pride and resentment, he does.

I tear a piece off. Okay, two for good measure. I clean off Kevin's hand and tell Tala to wipe his mouth. He's out cold now, eyes closed, as though he were sleeping. Tala collects three pillows from the bed and we use them to elevate him so that he doesn't drown. But the bleeding seems to have stopped, and he's breathing is getting back to normal; shallow and a little quick, but closer to normal then I thought it would be.

I reach for his stomach and hesitate. Tala's eyes haven't left my hands since I caught hold of Kevin after Tala punched him. I need to see what kind of external damage Tala did.

"Lift his shirt up."

"What? Why?"

"Because I want to see how bad the bruises are." I said slowly, and a little agitatedly. Tala set his jaw.

"If you try anything, you pervert, I'll-"

"I'm not going to do anything to him, dumbass, now lift up his shirt!"

Tala complied, glaring at me. I returned the look of burning hatred until my worry and curiosity got the better of me, and I let my eyes fall down to Kevin's stomach.

I fought the nausea. Purple, black, red, pink, and after only a few minutes. Tala, how the hell you did that I will never know. I can tell that there's internal damage. This kid needs a hospital.

Or the sweet old lady a few doors down. If she can pull a surgical performance on Ian's upper leg after Boris stabbed him with a rusted iron poll, she could help Kevin. I tell Tala.

"Yeah, she's still there. Still strong as an ox. You think she can help?"

"She's the only one who can."

"Okay." Tala took a deep breath and looked down at Kevin sullenly. "Fuck, why did he do that?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I can to say goodbye so I could die knowing that he wasn't still horrified of me, and when I told him I was going to kill myself, he… He pleaded for me not too."

Tala was staring at me, I could feel it. But my eyes were trained on Kevin's gentle face.

"You were going to kill yourself?"

"That was the plan, yeah."

"Hn." Tala slowly looked down at Kevin too. The little neko-jin was shivering slightly. There was a long moment of silence where we both just looked at him before Tala broke it.

"You go. I'll watch him."

"Tala, I can't go out in public. If I'm seen I'll be arrested, and then they'll comb the area and find you with Kevin – unconscious – and arrest your ass too."

Tala opened his mouth. Closed it. Opened. He was defeated and he knew it, but I understood his dilemma. I wouldn't leave Kevin alone with me either, if I were in his shoes. Finally, after serious hesitation and a lot of swearing at me, Tala stood and made his way to the hatch. Every step he took, he shot a glance back at me as if expecting me to molest Kevin the second his back is turned. With astounding reluctance, Tala pulled open the hatch and slid through, casting me one last warning glare before he pulled it closed.

And now, I'm alone with Kevin.

What feels like a long time slides passed. I stroke Kevin's hair, gently caress his cheek, hold his hand, but I want another kiss. I want him to kiss me again. Finally, I lie down next to him. I rest my folded hands on my stomach and place my head beside his on the pillows. He's breathing slowly now, in soft rhythm. At least he's stopped coughing up blood.

More time passes. I let my eyes close and stay like this for a while, until I hear Kevin's soft mewing. I think he's moaning, but it makes me smile. How cute, he's like a little kitten.

My fixation with his size, ethnicity, and appearance will never cease, I suppose.

I roll over and sit up carefully, catching hold of one of his hands. It's swallowed by my hand, huge in comparison, and I'm hardly squeezing and I don't think he notices. His eyes open slowly, and the second he gets his bearings, he tries to sit up.

"_Gaah!_" He barks in pain and falls back onto the pillows, gasping for breath.

"Wow, wow, calm down. Relax your stomach muscles or you'll stay in pain." I said hurriedly, forgetting the situation I was in and focusing on stopping his pain. Confused, he does as I've told him to do and slowly relaxes, and the look of pain melts away from his puppy-face. I swallow.

"You okay?"

Kevin coughed a little. "Am I?" He whispers, glancing around. He's looking for Tala. I exhale quickly through my nose and reach up with both my hands to rub my eyes.

"Tala went to get help from a friend of ours. She's a really sweet old lady, she's going to take care of you."

"Mrs. Barshai?" He said softly, eyes closing again. He flinched a little because of some distant pain.

"Yeah," I say, confused, "How did you know?"

"'Cause… 'Cause Ian was telling me about her, and how she helped you guys when you were… were hurt 'n stuff."

"'N stuff." I repeat with a vague smile. When Boris raped Tala, it was Mrs. Barshai who helped him get back on his feet.

"… Can I ask you a question?" Kevin mumbled. Or maybe he slurred it. Mumbleslurred.

"Ya." Eh, Russian accent. It gets the better of me when I'm not thinking about what I'm saying.

"Why didn't she help you guys, if she knew you were being hurt?"

I blink. She did help us, I thought you understood that. But as I think about it more, I realize that that's not what he's asking. He's asking why she didn't adopt us and report the Abbey.

"Well," I start, awkwardly. I don't know how to really explain this to myself, let alone Kevin, "The Abbey had everyone in this city scared of it. Horrible things happened there, and everyone knew it. But… Well, the police were influenced by their corrupt chief for a long time, so they didn't help, and no one wanted the people at the Abbey to know they were helping the boys because it put them in danger, and most people around here are pretty poor, so they can't really take care of us anyone, and-"

"Bryan…" Kevin mumbleslurred.

"Yeah?"

"I get it."

"Oh… Are you cold?"

"Y… Yeah…"

"Okay, hold on."

I stand and retrieve a few blankets, and help him get comfortable. Finally warm, Kevin closes his eyes again. Why is he doing that? Does he trust me or something? There's a pause before he starts talking with his eyes closed, and I guess now I was wrong to think that he trusted me enough to sleep with me there. Damnit.

"Are you gunna go to jail, Bryan?"

I blink, and remain silent for a long time. So long that he cracks an eye open to look at me, and I swear to god if I don't hug him within the next two minutes I'm going to get wood.

"Yeah, probably."

His face sinks. He's sad, or maybe just tired of all this drama. I sure am. And that's about when I decide to lean in and hug him. Engulf him, actually. He's that small. So I lean in and engulf him with my arms, careful not to move him so that his stomach wouldn't hurt. He made a soft 'umph' noise as I hugged him, closing my eyes and breathing in his scent, feeling his warmth and smallness.

"Three words." I whisper.

"Wha?" He sounds a little uncomfortable and scared. I loosen my grip, but I don't let go.

"Three words that describe me, in your opinion."

A long silence. For some reason, this is the simplest, most obvious way for me to understand how he feels. Before I'm ready, he speaks.

"Scary, confused, and misunderstood."

Okay, I could do without the first, but they all sound accurate. I don't think he wants to hear my three words about him, but after a minute of nothing, I say it anyway.

"Beautiful, forgiving, and… and loved."

"Hush now boy, zchat ish no vay to talk to a baby."

A woman's voice, old and withered, sounded from across the room. I jumped into a sitting position and found Tala standing behind Mrs. Barshai, his arms crossed over his chest. He's glaring at me. The old woman, short and hunched in the back with white hair and dangling metal bangles on her wrists, hobbled over and shooed me out of the way with slow painful waves of her hands.

"Now lets see." She said, kneeling down carefully beside Kevin. "Vhat ish it joo vant me to do?"

Tala crossed the wooden floorboards quickly and knelt on the other side of Kevin, shooting me a quick glare before lifting up Kevin's shirt.

"Lord almight, vhat in ze name of Ghod did joo do tah heem?"

And off she went in a slur of Russian, complaining about how the poor baby must be suffering. Her voice, though so calming at times, was harsh and surprisingly venomous. Tala attempted to defend himself, also speaking in Russian, and when he told her how it had happened she smacked him gentle. The bangles danced up her wrist and fell back down as she leaned over Kevin and changed characters.

"Darhaling, vhere does it hurt?"

Gentle, she began to massage Kevin's stomach and each time he flinched in pain, she would frown, tsk, and shake her head. Finally, she sat back.

"Joo need doctor, baby." She said softly, stroking his hair. "My, vy ochen' krasivy."

Kevin blinked, confused. "Eet means joo are very beautiful, dear."

And he smiled faintly. I smiled because he smiled. Tala glared because I smiled. I glared back at him.

"Madame, we can't use the doctor, it's one of 'those' times."

"Ah." She mused, sitting back on her ankles. "Vell, dat eez problem."

"Yes." Tala replied a little tiredly. A long silence.

"Vell, ve shall have to figure dees out den. Perhaps he just needs some rest."

We all exchanged glances before looking down at Kevin. His eyes were closed. Finally, we all agreed to move him to the bed and let him sleep. Of course, Tala did the lifting; I wasn't allowed to touch Kevin and Mrs. Barshai was too old to lift anything, really.

She said she would return in an hour, and left.

Just great, now I'm left to deal with Tala and a sleeping ex-sex slave. What fun.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yeah, I'm sorry, I'm just really tired and I don't want to keep writing. Besides, this chapter is getting long anyway. So here's an update. I'm hoping it will wrap up in the next few chapters, but I'm not entirely sure what's going to happen. We'll have to see.


	8. Forever

Okay, last chapter. Please review, pleasepleaseplease! Reviews mean so much, you don't even know!

**IMPORTANT**: Okay, so here's some bad news: We're moving. I WILL NOT be able to update anything for the next week or so, and then there is only a small chance I will be able to for the week following that one. I don't know how long it will take for us to set out computer up and get settled in to our new house, but there's more bad news. The computer and my moms, that had all my stories on it, got this nasty virus. And we had to clear the harddrive. So I lost everything. Which means I need to start over on a few things. So I'm sorry about all of this, I know it's all happening at once, and believe me it sucks more for me than it does for you. But hang in there.

I'll update Hostage next, I think. Read and Review, last chapter!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Kevin's POV, ten years prior._

"Once upon a time," my mother began slowly, her warm voice filling me with happiness, "there was a young monkey named Kiki."

I smiled broadly, cuddling into her arms, listening intently.

"This little monkey was very sweet and very friendly, but all the other monkeys made fun of him and wouldn't let him play with them because he was so much smaller than they were. They called him names and pushed him around sometimes, but he didn't let it get to him. He kept his head up every day and smiled even when he had no one to play with. Then one day, he was climbing among the trees of the forest and came across the group of monkeys who had always been mean to him.

They were all upset; their favorite toy had gotten caught in the highest, smallest hollow in the tallest tree in all of the forest. Distraught, they moaned and whined and blamed each other for getting it caught up there. But Kiki wasn't afraid to go up and ask what was wrong.

First, they told him to go away. Kiki did, because they looked mean. He went home and made tea and went to bed. But the next morning, the other monkeys were still trying to get their ball down. Kiki, knowing now what they were doing, offered to help. They shooed him away again, saying that he was too small to do anything. So he went back home after a day of climbing and read his favorite book, and fell asleep.

On the third day, however, the other monkeys were tired and desperate. When Kiki offered to help, they said simple, "Fine, go about it then," and up Kiki climbed, quickly and swiftly, toward the top of the tree.

The other monkeys were astonished. _None_ of them could climb that gracefully, or that quickly. They were all too big to get to the top of the tree without the branches snapping, either. But Kiki was _just_ the perfect size. He climbed higher and higher, and finally, he reached the knot in the tree where the toy had gotten stuck. It was wedged into the tree deeply, too; Kiki tried thrice to reach in and grab it, but finally, he realized that he would have to climb in there himself and get it out.

And he did. Headfirst, he squirmed into the little hole," My mother said, pretending to push her head into an obviously cramped spot. I giggled and rocked on her lap, trying to make the motion myself. She laughed and continued.

"And reached forward and snagged hold of the toy. When he pulled back out and climbed _all_ the way back down to the ground, the other monkeys cheered. They saw now that being small wasn't a bad thing; it was a _gift_. They all said they were sorry for being mean, but Kiki had already forgiven them. Happily, they all became friends and every day after that, Kiki had lots of people to play with, and he was even happier then he had been. The end."

"Yay!" I cheer, still giggling. I clap my hands together awkwardly and smile broadly. My mother chuckles and scoops me up, standing from the rocking chair.

"I wuv you, mama."

My mother laughed warmly. "I love you too, my little Kiki-bear."

-x-x-x-

_Bryan's POV, current time._

"Vhat ish he cooing lykch bahby about?"

I hold my breath. He's mumbling something about 'mommy' and 'wuv'. Tala looks a little disgusted, but it's so cute I'm about to squeal. I don't know what 'wuv' is, but if it's going through Kevin's mind right now, I'm cool with it. I jump, suddenly feeling a smack on my shoulder.

"Vhell?" Madame asks harshly, irritated with me for not answering. I blow out the breath I was holding and flinch under her glare.

"I think he's dreaming about his mother."

"Joo tink? Vhell dat von't hkelp us, vill eet?"

"No, Madame."

"Sho rvude, joo ahre. And vhy ish he sho teensy?" He continued, looking back and Kevin with a bit of a frown. "Joo both ate my shoup vhen you vere young, and you both strong like bear. But heem? Keetten. Leetle cuddly keeten."

"Kitten."

"Oh!" She flares, turning back to face me suddenly. Damnit, why did I just correct her? "Oh, joo insolent leetle- Joo are lucky to look like man, to be like bear. He," She jesters ertible at Kevin, "Vill never be man, alvays keeten. And don't joo correct me, Mr. Kuznetsov, I shay keeten however I vant too."

Ff. Ornery old hag. I nod either way, but secretly curse her out. I like Kevin as a little cuddly kitten, thank you very much. Tala is either snickering at me other choking on something, but I don't look up at him either way. Asshole.

"Vroll heem onto hish back." She instructs, motioning for Tala to adjust Kevin's position for the umpteenth time. He's won't stop rolling over and curling into a ball. Time passes, and eventually, Mrs. Barshai stands and proclaims what she plans on doing with the evening.

"I shall go and breeng shoup for ja baby. Joo shtay and keep heem on hish back, ei?"

"Ei." We both murmur. For those of you who don't know a lick of Russian, that's not a word. It's just a noise. But whatever, it's always safest to reply with what this woman says unless we want to get smacked upside the head and labeled as rude. She leaves in a matter of moments, and again, Tala and I are alone.

Silence. And then, after fifteen minutes,

"Ya skhazshu po tebe s uma."

I blink and look over at Tala. _You drive me crazy._

"Ti takaya milaya." I say sarcastically. _You're so sweet._

"Rrastite, ya ne savsem ponyal, chto vy skazali." He shoots back, evenly, rudely. His eyebrows are narrowed and I know why he's looking at me like that. _I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you said._

"Da. Y vy." _Yes. You did._

He turns and looks at me threateningly. He opens his mouth irritably, ready to lash out in a chain of insults and swear words, but as he takes that fateful breath, Kevin rolls onto his side and curls up. Snorting, Tala flicks me off and leans in slowly, carefully rolling Kevin back so that he doesn't wake him. When he sits back, he speaks in English.

"You shouldn't be here, Bryan. You shouldn't be doing this to him."

I remain silent, arms crossed over my chest. I stare straight ahead.

"It's not fair to anyone. Do what other people do when you get horny and watch a porno or something, don't kidnap a kid just because you want to fuck him."

I move to say something and stop.

"And then you go and tell him that you love him… you're just confusing him, Bryan, he's too young and _innocent _to hear that from you."

"Moya lyubov ne znayet granits." I say evenly. _There's no borders for my love_. Tala laughs.

"Da. Moya s." _Yes, there is_.

And he goes on. Yes, there is a limit to how much I can love, because I don't even know what love is. He explains to me that I don't love Kevin, and that I'm just horny. I flinch. Kevin told me that the first time I kidnapped him during the tournament; I remember everything Kevin says. Without trying. Isn't that a sign of love or something?

Kevin rolls over again and Tala rolls him back. He moans and persists to roll to the side again, and as Tala groans and reaches in to push him back, Kevin manages to grab hold of Tala's wrist and roll around anyway, tugging Tala onto the bed. My ex-captain landed on top of my ex-slave and both made an odd noise, but it didn't register with me as something to pay attention too until Kevin kept making the noise.

In a flash, I lean in and wrap my large hands around the back of Tala's jacket. I tug up, literally lifting him off of Kevin and swinging him around to the floor before me. He gags, startled, but Kevin stops whimpering and curls into a ball under the blankets. Okay. He's okay. I let go of Tala, not taking my eyes off of Kevin.

"What the fuck?!" Tala spat, blowing the hair out of his face and sitting up. Drama queen.

"Tala, you up there?" A call. Before I can defend myself, before Tala can yell at me, Lee Yin's voice echoes up through the floorboards of the loft. We both freeze before Tala leaps up and spins around, bolting toward the hatch. He pulls it open and jumps through, and I hear him land evenly on the first floor. Murmuring voices. Questioning. I flinch, waiting for it.

Three… Two…

"_WHAT?!_"

One. I stand and move to the other side of the room. Lee bursts in just as I put a decent amount of distance between Kevin and I, but it doesn't stop the older neko-jin from freaking out. I open my mouth to say something, thinking that I can explain myself. It's the last clear thought I have for quite a while.

Lee has just lunged at me.

-x-x-x-

_Bryan's POV, quite a while later._

Nnghhaa… hcklebry. Finn? No. Ow.

Head. Hurting. Eyes. Dry. Life. Sucking. At the moment. I groan and carefully open my eyes. Ian, in all his big-nosed glory, is leaning over me. Boy, I haven't seen him in a while. How ya doin', little buddy?

"He's awake, Tala."

Ian turns away and looks across the room at someone else. If my head wasn't full of cement, I would turn to look and see who was over there. Kevin? Where are you, baby?

"Well la-dee-fucking-da for him. Kick him for me, will ya?"

Yep. Tala. Go figure, he's been ruining everything today. I flinch as I sit up stiffly, trying desperately to understand just what happened. My head pounds. Once sitting up, I gaze around and survey my surroundings.

Ian is the closest. He's standing a few feet away with his hands on his hips, looking back and forth between Tala and I. We're still in the loft. Lee is on the other side of the room, with a still-sleeping Kevin cuddling in his arms. Goddamnit, that sure as hell brought down the mood. It's Tala who surprises me, though. He's holding an ice pack to his head and glaring daggers at me. I blink, surprised that he too has been assaulted, and then my brain starts working.

Lee comes back from shopping with Ian. Tala tells Lee that I'm here. Lee flips out. Lee comes up, see's Kevin out cold, attacks me, knocks me out. Tala then explains that it was _he_ who 'accidentally' knocked Kevin out. Lee slugs him. Tala balls over his injury and messed-up hair, goes to get ice pack. Comes back to glare at me as I wake up.

Sounds reasonable. But I shall confirm.

"Did he-"

"Yes." Ian says, watching as I point back and forth from Lee to Tala confusedly.

"And he-"

"Yes."

"Cool."

Tala chucks something at me; a roll or paper towels. Probably the ones we used to clean Kevin up after Tala slugged him. I duck to the side and roll my eyes, looking back to Lee. His back is at an angle to me, so I can't see his face, but I can make out his profile and see Kevin. He – Lee, I mean – is gazing down at Kevin, and I suddenly wonder what expression he's wearing.

"He says he stopped you from killing yourself." Lee said, suddenly. He didn't move from his position, or look back at me. He just looked down at Kevin's half-unconscious-half-sleeping face. I don't know what to say for a moment, and when it becomes obvious that neither Ian nor Tala are going to respond, I sigh and rub my forehead.

"Yeah, he did."

"Why?"

He still doesn't move. I blow the hair out of my face and look up the ceiling, replying passively. "I have no fucking idea, Lee. We both know I have it coming, but when I told him, he looked worried for me."

Lee sighs. He sounds utterly fatigued. I feel sorry for him, suddenly. I'm not just hurting Kevin, I'm hurting everyone around him. I knew this, but now it's completely apparent to me. Crap.

"I want you dead, Bryan. I want you to pay for what you did to him."

I remain silent. He doesn't look like he's going to attack me again, but I wasn't expecting him attack the first time, so…

"But it's him you hurt. If he doesn't want you to die…"

My breath catches in my throat. What? What's he getting at?

"… Then I'll honor that."

Silence. Kevin mews a little, cuddling into Lee's chest. The older neko-jin hugged him a little and sighed slowly and thoughtfully. I blink, suddenly realizing something.

"Wait… He was awake?"

"Jesus, Bryan." Tala groans, closing his eyes irritably. Yes, I know, Lee was being very profound and saying something important and meaningful, but I don't care. I just want to know if he'll be okay. Lee shifted and glanced at me. No anger in his eyes this time, just a bit of annoyance.

"Yes. This isn't the first time he's taken a fist to the gut, he can handle it."

What was that? Who hit him? I'll kill 'em, I swear. Bastards, beating up a small kid like that... Wait… Okay, maybe that was hypocritical. I lie back down, head reeling. I want to sleep again, but I can't. Not with this situation going on around me. I hear Ian walk away from me, in the direction of Lee. No one talks. I lift my head slightly and crack an eye open just as Ivan sits down beside Lee and sighs softly, glancing at Kevin. Tala pushes the icepack harder against his head and groans.

Time passes. No one says anything. Minutes, hours, who knew. Long enough for the sun to fall beyond the horizon somewhere to the west of the loft. With the streets dark, it would be my best chance at leaving, but something told me I wouldn't be doing that so long as Tala and Lee were here.

And then, despite all the happenings of the day, I'm surprised yet again by Kevin Ki.

"Are you guys ever going to talk?"

I sit up. Apparently, we're all a little shocked that he spoke. He's still cuddled in Lee's arms, but it looks like he's been awake quite a while.

"Kev, you-" Lee began, wide eyed, but Kevin cut him off.

"I'm awake. Yeah, I have been for a while. My stomach hurts."

Lee shifts and lays Kevin down carefully on the bed. Ian stands and steps aside as Tala stands and steps forward. I remain on the floor.

"I just wanna know how long you're all going to sit around here, that's all."

Still silent. Kevin sighs irritably.

"Well fine, be that way." He mumbles, rolling his eyes. Stiffly, he shifts and buries himself beneath the blankets on the bed. I can hear him sigh dejectedly, with a trace of pain. I blink.

"What just…"

"I don't know." Lee murmured, peeling his gaze off of Kevin and looking toward the hatch. "But we need to talk downstairs. Now."

I blink. Okay, okay, sheesh. I was expecting this, but it still worries me about what's going to happen. Ian crosses the room and ushers me toward the hatch, and I stumble over, looking like a drunk. Damn, my head hurts. Tala goes first, then me, then Ian, and after a cautious, tired look at Kevin, Lee comes too, closing the hatch behind him.

Here it comes.

-x-x-x-

_Kevin's POV._

"_Give me one reason why we shouldn't just report you here and now, Bryan."_

Tala. Downstairs, I can here they're muffled voices. I press my face into the soft smooth pillow and close my eyes tightly. Why won't sleep come?

"_Because you can't."_

Bryan.

"_Why not?"_

I frown, eyes still closed. I've been wondering the same thing myself; why hasn't Lee just taken me home already? Or to the hospital?

"_Because you would have been long gone by now if you could have. You came over here without telling anyone, huh?"_

I crack my eyes open. He's not talking to Tala, I can tell by the tone in his voice. I don't even need to hear the reply, because I know what's going on. Lee left China without officially doing so, and he could get in trouble if he returned publically.

"_That's not a reason to not urn you in."_

Yep. Lee's voice. Hearing it proves my theory. I swear softly and after a few seconds of considering the new light that's been shed on this situation, I feel like crying. Am I ever going to get home?

"_Yes it is."_

Bryan seems to hesitate now, and I can hear the uncertain wavering in his voice as he continues.

"_Because if you find a way to turn me in without Lee getting involved, I'll still tell them you're here."_

Blackmail? In his position? Wow, he's got balls. I sigh and bury myself deeper under the blankets. My legs feel like Jell-O, suddenly. I'm scared; how am I going to get home? Will I get in trouble too if we get caught? Friggen' corrupt Chinese Government.

This is a good time to explain something to you. In China, as you probably know, the government is not like that of America, Great Britain, Japan, ect. It's more like… Communism, but not quite. Anyway. Only a little while ago, the world didn't know that China's economy was doing much better then everyone thought. I don't know why it was such a secret, probably because there wasn't much friendly chat between China and the US, which would mean the world. Anyway. While there was that confusion and secrecy about economic welfare, there were two types of currency in China. Which is appropriate for the country who invented paper money, I suppose.

The first time of money was the people's money, RMB. That could only be spent inside of China. The second was FEC, or Foreign Exchange Currency. You could only exchange FEC for foreign currency, as the name suggests; RMB was unchangeable. This was a way to keep the citizens of China _in_ China; you can't exchange RMB for FEC.

Which is my point. This system still exists, in a nutshell. They don't want people leaving the country and moving elsewhere. This makes it a pain in the ass to leave the country on vacation, and crossing the border without officially getting 'checked out' is a no-no.

"_Well what do you propose we do, Bryan?"_ Lee's voice, even and stern. _"Put yourself in our shoes."_

I stop thinking about China's messed up economic structure. I don't like where this is going, but no one replies for a long time. Bryan doesn't know any more than they do, I can tell. I sigh and roll onto my back, pulling the blankets away from my face and gazing up at the ceiling. I'm hungry.

"_Well… I…"_

"_We have to do something."_ Ian said, speaking for the first time.

"_Great input, Ian."_

"_Well it's more then you've done, spit-wad!"_

"_You wanna say that again, you little parasite?"_

"_Yeah, maybe I do!"_

"_Shut up!"_ Lee yells. Silence takes over again. I flinch, trying to grasp the magnitude of what's going on. It's hard, and I'm close to giving up when an idea comes to me. Below, they continue to argue about what to do while I sit up carefully and slowly get to my feet. I toddle to the hatch, using whatever I can to support myself. That's when I hear it; crackling. Not popcorn, not firecrackers, but an actual fire, eating away at wood. They haven't heard it, but the next thing I know, I can smell the smoke.

I stumble and fall back onto the floor. I cough. They're still yelling, but I don't think they're arguing anymore. I can see the smoke now, slowly fogging the loft. I can feel the heat of the fire approaching from some unknown location. I choke and look toward the wall above the hatch frantically. What I see causes me to freeze up.

The paint, old and white, is curling and melting off of the walls. Slowly, flames begin to lick up the sides. I watch, stunned, and suddenly it dawns on me. I need to get out of here.

"_Kevin!" _Lee's yelling my name from below. The fire is spreading quickly – how in God's name did this start?! – I panic and push farther away from the hatch, escaping the source of the heat and flames. My stomach hurts.

"_Kevin, get out of there!"_

I cough again, stumbling backward. I can't lift myself up off the floor; each time I try, I fall back and hurt myself. The room reels around me. Heat, smoke, then suddenly, orange and red flames. They're taking over the room, one floorboard at a time, and I see now that the hatch is lost in a sea of fire. After all I've been through, I'm going to die this way? I keep coughing. The smoke brings tears to my eyes, and I squint pathetically into the gray air. Yellow, orange, red, all burning hot, all growing closer. Help me, someone please help!

A crashing noise. I can no longer hear yelling, the roar of the flames is too loud. A ceiling beam falls on the far side of the loft, and I cry out, startled. It crashes straight through the floor and vanishes out of sight, but the fire is growing worse. I'm sweating like I never have before, and I'm crying now. Not just because of the smoke, but I'm actually crying. There's no way out; I'm going to die.

"Kevin!"

It's distant. I don't notice it at first, and I keep sobbing, looking for any chance of escape.

"Kevin, come here!"

Now I hear it. I whip my head around and through the flames, make out a built form; Bryan. He's pushing towards me. With no other options, I try to push myself to my feet, successfully stumbling and falling suddenly into his outstretched arms. He pulls me towards him, and something strange happens. I don't want him to let me go. Of course, I would die if he suddenly dropped me and ran off, but… after all that he's done to me, I'm clinging to him and trying to hide in his jacket, despite the hot temperature. He lifts me up and I bite back the pain I feel in my stomach; it's nauseating, this feeling. As if he knew what I was thinking, he bundles me carefully in his jacket and forces his way back through the flames, towards the hatch. It takes a long time; assuming that there would be a straight path to the exit was just ignorant.

"Hold on, Kevin, please." He's saying hurriedly. I'm gasping for breath; too much smoke, not enough oxygen. It's painful.

Suddenly, he puts me down. I feel completely limp, but manage to stay on my feet as he tugs at the hatch; it must have fallen closed again. With Lee's help on the other side, it shoves open, and Bryan stands, turning to face me.

The world slows. Sparks drift between us, as my eyes look up at his with something like sadness and innocence in them. He looks back and me with the same look, almost; he can't quite get the innocent part. But I can't look away. He's saved my life, for now. A tear falls down my face. Though he's moving at an average speed, everything around us is still slowly shifting around. He leans in and cups my face with one hand, and then for the second time today, he presses his lips against mine. I blink, startled, before my eyes fall closed. One more tear escapes, but this doesn't feel like rape; it doesn't feel like he's hurting me at all. After too long, he pulls back and looks me in the eye with a half-hearted smile.

"I love you, Kevin."

And then, he shoves me through the hatch and slams it shut behind me.

I yell, startled, but Lee catches me. In a hurry, without realizing that Bryan wasn't coming behind him, he turns and takes off through the burning house, toward an exit outside. I'm yelling for him to stop, no, wait, Bryan, what about Bryan? He doesn't hear me; he keeps running, and suddenly, he bursts out into the world. Cold air stings my skin, but it's refreshing compared to what it was like in the loft. Lee keeps running until he reaches Tala and Ian, who are standing at a safe distance. It's not until now that Lee turns and realizes that Bryan isn't coming. Ian is asking me desperately what happened, and Lee tries a few times, but I don't say anything. I stare at the house, in all its flaming glory, and another tear trails down my cheeks. Tala stares towards it too, also silent. Lee and Ian catch on and fall still before stiffly turning to look at the flaming building.

And then, as I watch the fire engulf the last bits of the structure, the whole thing collapses.

-x-x-x-

_Kevin's POV, two months later._

The fire, apparently, had started when Mrs. Barshai returned to her home to make soup for me. Because I'm like 'keeten'. She got distracted with one thing or another and the next thing she knew, things were blazing. Since all the buildings in that area were old and made of wood, (because they were constructed in the time of Stalin, and as the Communist way tends to go, it was cheap and quick rather than well-thought-out and safe,) and they were all next two each other, dovetailing one another, it spread its way along until it got to the loft. Damn you, Stalin, damn you. I feel a weight on my shoulder, suddenly.

I jerk upright, inhaling quickly. Blinking sleepily, I turn awkwardly and look up at the person who woke me.

"Oh, hi Rei."

"Hey Kev. Asleep at the computer again?"

I yawn and rub my eyes. I guess I was. What was I doing again? Rei slumps into the chair beside me and smiles, glancing at the computer screen.

"What were you doing?"

"Um…" I blink, looking back at the screen. After a pause, I collect myself and remember.

"Oh, just drawing."

"Art tablet?"

"Yeah." I smiled sheepishly at him and looked down at my art tablet, picking up the special pen for it and fingering it. Silence stretches out like warm toffee between us, and for a minute, I feel my eyelids growing heavy again. Then, Rei speaks.

" So how you holding up?"

A.k.a., still thinking about Bryan? Yes, as a matter of fact. I translate that.

"I'm alright. Tired, obviously."

He smiles. "Yeah…"

I glance back at the screen. I've always been good at drawing, and I know Rei is studying my work. It's a little embarrassing, but I don't do anything about it. It's a picture of a small girl holding hands with her mother, they're backs turned away from the view. All around them are the hollowed out shells of buildings, with a reddened sky. The sun sets beyond the destroyed city. In the girl's free hand is a teddy bear, torn and broken, but still obviously loved.

I sigh. I'm sitting cross legged at my computer chair, and I slump a little. God, I've been awake too long.

"You know, Kev," Rei starts slowly, eyes still on the screen, "I…"

I look up at him. My face is blank, if not confused. He sighs and closes his eyes. "I don't know what to say to you, actually. But I need to say something. About Bryan. Is that okay?"

I blink, hesitate, and then nod. Rei adjusts his position and sighs. He came home after we got back to China, and he hasn't left since.

"Lee… seems to think that you've… forgiven him. And I think that's good, if you have, but… He says you've… Oh, Kev, I don't know what I'm saying. Lee just doesn't understand why you forgave him so easily, and I just want to make sure you're okay. I mean, he said you were acting weird before summer started, and then he found out that Bryan had been stalking you like that, and… I mean he's dead, but…"

"Rei, take a breath." I say before he can blather any more. He looks at me sadly, but manages a small smile. I take a deep breath.

"I'm fine, Rei. Really. I just…"

I pause. Rei leans forward a little, unconsciously. I sigh.

"I'm pregnant."

He stares at me a moment, blankly, before his eyes widen. "W-what?!"

I sigh. "I'm shitting you, Rei."

Dumbass.

-x-x-x-

_Bryan's POV, unknown location._

Small town. Small population. Comfortable, rural, unknown. New face, new look, new personality. I pace down the dirt road; the main road in the town, I guess. No cars. Only men are sitting in rocking chairs on porches. Children chase each other around. One man is sweeping a wide store-front porch. A woman walks by carrying a few books under her bosom. I walk alone down the street, taking everything in. This place will do. I'll be happy here; I'll find happiness somehow. I sigh and stop near an old oak trees, its roots twisting and pushing up the sidewalk, old and cracked as it was.

I sit down. Sun splashes through the leaves above me. It's a warm day. A river flows passed the town, its sparkling blue water shimmering in the light. Pidgins clutter around an old park bench, pecking happily until a small girl and her older brother run through, and they burst into flight. Feathers flutter aimlessly through the air. I unzip my bag and remove what has become my most treasured possession, and hold it to my chest. I smile, distantly. The small teddy-bear is old and torn, ripped and forgotten, but still very loved. It's stained and grayish brown and it's missing an eye. One of its arms is only hanging on by several threads. I smiled down at it, remembering his smile, his eyes, his kiss. Though I know I have to move on – and now I am – I still feel it there; a love that will never be.

Kevin Ki.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The end.

(For realsies, this time.) Okay, so, two things.

**One**: Kevin goofing around like that with Rei is a sign that he's getting back to his old self, which means he _has_ forgiven Bryan and he _is_ moving on. Of course these things take time to get over, so you can tell there may still be some drama with Lee over it. But I'm not making a sequel, so whatever.

**Two**: Yes, Mrs. Barshai is still alive. She's old and Russian, basically making her a force on nature. No natural element can defeat her! She's like bear! (Heh.)


End file.
